


Regrets

by Rebanut



Category: Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2869277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebanut/pseuds/Rebanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a case is too much for Sue, she makes a decision that changes everything.   Will they regret their decisions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

REGRETS  
Chapter 1  
The summer sun was high, glowing down on Senior Special FBI Agent Jack Hudson. The sweat beads rolled down the sides of his face, running into his eyes, causing them to burn. His face swollen and dirty as he lay half unconscious at the foot of a twenty foot rocky cliff. He rolled to his left, but the pain in his body and head warned him to stay put. The heat and pain caused him to pass out again.   
He didn’t know how long it had been before he opened his eyes again, but there was so much pain. His eyes stung from the salt of sweat and blood that were seeping into his face. His left eye was swollen shut, split at the temple, purple and yellow in color. The taste of blood in his mouth made him reach for his face. The pain in his head made Jack reach up to feel for the wound. His actions were slow and calculated. His memory of the events was foggy at best. What had happened to him would remain a mystery a bit longer.  
“Ugggh.” He groaned. He tried once again to push himself up into a sitting position. The pain in his shoulder and arm was almost unbearable. The pain was blinding white. He was finally able to pull himself up and lean against the rocky wall.  
The searing pain in his upper left arm was catching his attention. He reached to the pain to find yet another pool of blood on his shirt. The wound was still oozing, but slowly. It was on the back side of his arm, so Jack couldn’t tell how bad it was. He slipped the knot of his tie out and pulled it from his collar. He wrapped it tightly around his bicep, holding one end with his teeth. He looked to his right and noticed spider webs, luckily, no spider. He grabbed them, and mushed them into his cut. “Hope that old wives tale is true.” He said. Jack again reached for his head, the blood that was on his hand when he looked seemed to be old. There was only congealed residue.  
“Ugghhhh.” He yelled again as he tried to move. He pulled himself up to a standing position. His head was woozy. His legs jello. “What the hell happened?” He mumbled through gritted teeth. His thoughts were scattered, jumbled. His memories confused. His recent past was coming slowly, in splotches here and there like lightning flashes. Jack reached into his pocket, surprised to find his cell phone there. He was even more surprised to find he had a signal. His first instinct was to call his best friend. The one person he knew he could count on, no matter what. Even though he couldn’t remember a fight or a disagreement, he felt like something was wrong between them. He knew, no matter what the issue though, she would come for him. She’d always been there for him-always. His fingers pressed Sue Thomas’ phone number. He didn’t even think what he was dialing, it was instinct.  
“Hi. You’ve reached Sue. Leave me a message.” The message came.  
“Sue? Sue, it’s me. I need your help. Please…” He said as his vision blurred again. He slid to his knees holding his head. He hit the end button. Exhaustion gripped his body and mind. It took all his strength to stay conscious. Jack managed to find a small shadow at the foot of the cliff where he could at least get out of the scorching sun. He searched his pockets looking for any food or water. Nothing. He tried to focus on staying awake, but the hurt and exhaustion finally won and he faded.  
His dreams terrified him. He knew, without a doubt, his Sue was gone. He’d lost her, forever. There were flashes of terrible fights, harsh hurtful words. Tears. There had been lots of them. Regret. There was lots of that too. He couldn’t put his finger on what had happened. He couldn’t conjure up the memory. It was faded. It was black and white. Scratchy at best. It was etched into his mind forever. He looked up to the sky, opening his one good eye. The sun was past high. His watch didn’t work anymore, it broke in the fall, he surmised. 

He was able to stand without feeling faint for the first time. He investigated his surroundings. There wasn’t much other than flat, empty, hot land. The discomfort in his shoulder was excruciating. He slipped his belt off, wrapped it around his neck and slid his arm in. It did little to alleviate the pain, but at least it would keep his arm stationary so the searing pain would stop. He was right, the pain would dull into an ache as the afternoon passed.  
“Where the hell am I?” He asked. Faint memory of fighting and being dropped in a trunk flashed. He spotted some plants a little ways away from where he was. He slowly hobbled to where he’d seen them. “Better not be some damn mirage either!” He grumbled.  
He came across a large cactus standing as a lone guardian of an oasis of sorts. Jack reached into his pocket and took out is Swiss Army Knife. He cut a piece of the plant, careful not to pick himself. He slowly sucked the juice from the flesh. To his surprise it was sweet. Sweeter than he’d thought. His main concern was that it was fluid for his body. A person wouldn’t last very long out here without something to hydrate him.  
He gathered some dried piece of dead leaves and grasses that had fallen near the plant. There were a few sticks lying closer to the rock wall. He could try to make a fire to stay warm during the night.  
“Why didn’t I pay more attention to survival 101?” He complained. “Or the least I could have done was watch MacGyver a little closer!” He stacked the pieces he’d gathered biggest to smallest in a pile. He then took the lens to his watch and strategically placed it over the dried grass. “This better work!”  
It took nearly a half an hour, but he finally was able to get the grass to smoke. He fanned it just enough to cause a small flame to flicker. “Woo Whooo!” Jack exclaimed. He gathered more wood and scraps of dead plants. He was able to find a couple of longer wood pieces to make a lien to. It was primitive, but it would have to do for now. With any luck, Sue would race around the corner any second and save him… like she’d done so many times before.  
As Jack ate another piece of the cactus, his mind flashed back to the first full memories he had of Sue. They were on a case, staking out a suspects house. They’d been there all night, both were exhausted, and had gotten into a giggling fit. The nights they’d spent as man and wife undercover, their passionate kiss at Callahan and Merced. He could still feel her in his arms, taste her on his lips, and smell her on his jacket. That was one night he’d regretted just going home. Jack’s long day had finally taken its toll on him. He fought the sleep, but it over took him. Night fell, the air temperature fell, and he woke shivering. He had been lucid enough, though, to put some rocks he found in the edge of the fire. Jack took two rocks, the size of baseballs, and placed them in his jacket. It was crude, but it worked. He would at least survive the night.  
As Jack fell back to sleep, his mind drifted back a year earlier to the last night he remembered laying eyes on Sue. Back to the best and worst night of his life and the events that led up to that fateful night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Flash back eighteen months:  
The team had been tracking an arms dealer that was linked to a terror cell in Yemen. The cell had direct links to the US, making them very much in the spot light and dangerous. Sue had been able to infiltrate the outer edges of the organization by becoming friends with one of the women within the group. For the most part, women were considered to be servants to the men, not meant to have thoughts or ideas. The woman who had taken Sue in was angered by the old fashioned attitude. Sari was a force to be reckoned with, and was determined to make herself known. Sue thought that was the perfect way in deeper. Jack didn’t like it. He knew she was in over her head, but she was stubborn and wouldn’t pull out.  
Sue had gone to a party with Sari, and was recognized by one of the punks who was working the street angle of the weapons. Trying to make himself larger in the eyes of the big boss, he bee-lined to the highest ranking person at the party and outed Sue. When she went to grab a punch, a good looking nobody on the totem pole approached Sue, flirting with her. When she wasn’t looking, he slipped rohypnol into her water.  
Sue woke up hours later, blind folded with her hands tied behind her back. The smell was putrid, it turned her stomach. It was an effective combination of old, hot trash and vomit. She wasn’t sure if the vomit was hers, but she had a nasty taste in her mouth. Her head ached, her eyes stung from sweat, dirt and whatever that rotten smell was.  
She groaned as she tried to move her body. She had obviously just dropped into this space. Her face hurt, it was bleeding and swollen. Her body ached and there was a screaming pain in her right leg. She was pretty sure something was broken. As she moved her hands, something stabbed into her hand. She could feel the blood seep into her sleeve. She carefully picked up what she believed to be a piece of broken glass to wear down the rope. She began to rub it on the twine when her arm was yanked up, pulling her off the ground. A hard slap across her face stung, causing her to scream.  
A man’s hand wrapped around her neck, holding her off her feet against the wall. She realized pretty quickly that the more she struggled, the worse it hurt and the longer the beating would last. Again a hand struck her face. This time it was a closed fist. She fell unconscious once more and slid to the ground, but not before a kick to the stomach. Sue hadn’t felt the kick, but she would when she woke.  
Back at the office Lucy made her way to Jack’s desk.  
“Hey Luc, what’s up?” Jack asked, looking for something on his desk.  
“Have you heard from Sue?” Lucy asked. Her voice was soft and nervous.  
“No. You haven’t?” He asked. She shook her head no.  
“Has anyone heard from Sue?” He asked loud enough to get everyone’s attention. There was no one with a “yes” in the crowd of agents. “When was the last time you heard from her?”  
Days ago was the answer from most. She missed her breakfast call, Lucy had informed him. “She was supposed to call at 8. I waited until 8:15 before I tried calling her. No answer. I wasn’t too worried until her phone started going right to voice mail.” Lucy said.  
“When was that?” Jack asked.  
“Twenty minutes ago.” She looked worried.  
“Tara!” Jack yelled across the office. “See if you can get Sue’s Blackberry on GPS.”  
“What’s up Jack?” D asked.  
“Sue missed a check in. We need to find her.” He said. “I knew this was a bad idea.” He said through gritted teeth.  
“Jack…” Lucy tried to comfort, but he would have none of it. “Tara!” He demanded.  
“Nothing Jack. I’ll keep it up, keep trying to ping it.” Tara said.  
“I’m sorry…” Jack said to her, but she shrugged it off. “OK people, we need to find Sue, now! Whatever you’re working on, if it can be put on a back burner, put it there!”  
“Sparks, what do you need? You let us know mate…” Bobby offered.  
“Thanks.” Jack began searching for the same paper on his desk.  
“Luce! Do you have Sari number?” Jack barked.  
“No. Sue only wanted you to have it.” Lucy said. Jack swept his hand across the mess he had on the top of his desk in frustration.  
“Jack… I’ll look. You go do something constructive. I’ll call you if I find it.” Lucy offered.  
As the afternoon passed, Jack, Bobby, Myles and D had managed to round up as many of the suspects they’d had to try to get some information, anything, about where Sue was. They knew they were blowing their inside case by bringing everyone in, but Jack could live with that. They had enough evidence to put a dozen big time bad guys away for a life time. They wouldn’t be able to get their connection to the exporters who made up the terror cell, not without Sue’s testimony. Jack had to keep the thought they might not ever get Sue’s testimony out of his head to keep himself focused and on the job. D had received a visit from upstairs as soon as word of Sue’s disappearance leaked out. Hudson was to be pulled the first sign he would put himself or the team in jeopardy. Even though D had agreed, he was going to give Jack as much leeway as he could.  
Lucy had found Sari’s number, but she didn’t answer. They were able to track her. Jack and Bobby went out to find her. It didn’t take them long to find her body dumped at a construction site. Her throat had been slit, but not before she was beaten. Jack turned away from the body and made his way to the building. He began to kick and punch anything in his way. Bobby let him blow off some steam while he called it in. The pair would stay with the body and secure the area until CSI arrived.  
“ARRRGH!!!” Jack screamed as he hit a piece drywall. He kicked the same piece, letting out another scream of agony. As he pulled his arm back to punch it again, Bobby grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He pushed him back to look at him.  
“Man, you’ve got to pull it together or you’re going to sit on the bench for this one.” Bobby said. “I know you’re hurting, but right now, Sue needs you. And I have to believe she’s alive. Until we find her body, we have to believe that. You’re not doing her any good acting like this.”  
“Yeah, I know you’re right. But it’s so damned frustrating- this feeling of helplessness.” He took a few cleansing breaths. “We need to let the bull pen know. We need something else to go on.”  
Jack called in and spoke to Tara.  
“We need something Tara. Anything. Talk to Lucy. Put your heads together and see if she’s said anything that would tell us where she might be.” Jack said before he shut his phone.  
Tara and Lucy started to make notes of places Sue had mentioned. Tara kept a file on what had been said, just in case. Tara was also able to put together an activity area by the places that Sue used her phone. She used an interactive map on her laptop to put together a general area of activity. They could put more units in the area and canvas the more popular.   
“This should be enough to get a search warrant for these locations.” Tara said pointing to three spots on the map.  
“I want to get into any new construction or abandoned buildings in the area.” Myles added. Both ladies looked at him curiously. “What? I’m just as interested as you are as to our Ms. Thomas’ whereabouts. She’s in intricate part of our team after all.” He said with a serious look in his eyes.   
“Who are you, and what have you done with the Myles I’ve known for the past ten years?” Lucy asked sarcastically.  
“Har har.” He said as he walked away.  
D and Bobby went out after the search warrants. Lucy kept trying Sue’s phone, still going straight to voice mail.  
The warrants were served but nothing was found to lead them to Sue. They were onto abandoned buildings and new construction. There was only one new sky rise going up in the area, but there were quite a few boarded up buildings. Sampson and D set out to find the owners for permission, but Jack wasn’t waiting.  
XOXOXOX  
Sue tried again to open her eyes, but failed miserably. Both eyes were swollen and there was still some type of rag covering her eyes. Her head throbbed, her stomach ached. A searing pain shot through her midsection as she tried to sit up. For the first time since this whole ordeal had begun, Sue was losing hope. She was sure she was going to die. She did the only thing she could do, she began to pray.  
She felt a pinch on her back side, felt something wet. Then she remembered the glass. It must have been still in her hand when she dropped to the ground. She tried to hold it still so she could cut it the ropes. She’d managed to fray them before, she could only hope she’d break through this time. She needed her eye sight back.  
The rope that held her hands was tight and thick, difficult to get through. Exhaustion over took her, she passed out. A bucket of ice cold water was dumped on her head. She woke with a scream! She covered her face and curled herself into a ball the best she could. It was no defense against her attacker. A foot slammed into her upper body again. She let out a scream and then a groan. A fist came down on her face again. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take. Blood seeped into her mouth as she opened it to let out a cry.  
“Please! Please stop!” She begged. “Who are you? Why are you doing this?” She begged, as if she didn’t have a clue. Sue lunged forward, out of control. She fell flat on her face, rolling to keep herself from hitting her head on the floor.   
The man’s dark eyes matched his dark complexion. The shade of his cheeks was deep red. He was angry. This was personal for him. He cursed and spat at her, slapping her hard across her cheek. Sue withered and slumped to the floor. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. It seemed to be the only thing that stopped the assault. It was almost as if he took pleasure in her agony. Sue waited until she thought it was safe to try again.   
She finally managed to get one hand free and lifted the piece of material being used as a blind fold. The place she was in was dark and wet. The smell made her gag. She had smelled it before, but it seemed more potent now. She carefully untied her feet, but the other hand was stuck around her belt loop. She tried to get her vision back enough to be able to adjust to the lack of light in the musty building. She focused her energy down the hall into the darkest part of the area. Where would he be? Would he leave her completely alone? Was it safe for her to attempt an escape? She said a silent prayer and pushed herself on her feet. Her lower leg screamed in pain.  
Sue took the material she had covering her eyes and wrapped it tight around her lower leg for support. She leaned against the wall trying to focus and catch her breath. She held her head, it was throbbing. Every part of her body hurt. Sue carefully inched forward. She turned a corner, looking in the far ends of the hall for movement. She felt confident that she was alone. She crouched down, but in agony. Sue decided to kneel and creep across the intersection of corridors hoping to find a way out. As she turned to try another way out, she felt a hard surface come in contact with her left shoulder. She was slammed into the concrete wall. Jagged cement dug deep into her flesh. She could already feel a bruise beginning to form. She cried out in pain.  
“You rotten little b---!” A man yelled at her. She turned her face just in time to miss getting hit with a two by four. Sue scurried down the hall, desperate to find an exit. There was nothing. She was turned around and confused in a maze of long, black hallways. The menacing figure towered over her, pulled his oversized hand high into the air and struck her with what Sue thought was every muscle in his body. Her stomach turned, the room swirled, and everything went black.  
Sue woke to a bucket of water being dumped on her again. She was desperate for fluids and tried to catch some, but it wasn’t enough. The taste of blood was overwhelming. She gagged and wheezed trying to catch her breath. A face appeared nose to nose with hers. His face was angry. His dark eyes full of hate. His eyes scrunched into thin slits, and the left one twitched. He scared Sue when she focused on him. She jumped back, trying to use her hands to fight him off, but they were bound again, and tied to a steel water pipe that was attached to the wall. Sue pulled with all her might against the rope, but neither the rope nor the pipes gave. Her only line of defense were her legs and feet. Well, one anyway.  
“You… you little bitch!” He screamed in her face. Sue scrunched her eyes shut to keep from “listening” to him berate her with a barrage of cuss words. He reached forward and grabbed her face. He pinched her jaw and shook her face. She opened her eyes to see him telling her he wouldn’t let go until she opened her eyes.   
“You think you’re so smart? You’re nothing. You gave your life for what? For this shitty country you live in?” He spat on the floor. “You’re a fool! You think you can stop us? You think you make a difference?” He asked. When she didn’t answer he became very angry. “Answer me!” He screamed.  
“You’re not worth my effort to try to talk.” She said and put her eyes down. He kicked her hard in the good leg.  
“You’re a worthless piece of shit!” He screamed at her. “You’re not worth the sewer you’re going to die in!” He said with all the distain he could muster.  
“Please God let Jack find me… please… Jack find me.” Sue whispered.  
“Ha!” He belted. “You think your god is going to send this Jack you speak of? No one will ever find your mutilated body. I will make sure of that.” His words were like venom.  
“Boss!” A voice called out. “Smith’s on the phone” He said holding up a cell phone. “The drop’s been given.” The boss smiled an evil smirk.  
“Hmm, perhaps you won’t see your country on its knees begging for mercy. But how perfect is it that you too will be begging? You’ll be begging for us to kill you to put you out of your misery.”  
“I’ll take whatever God sees fit to make me go through.” Sue said softly, regaining some of her confidence.  
“Oh, then you will take a lot.” He said. He kicked her hard in the upper thigh making her whimper. He turned and stormed away. One of the low men on the totem pole who stood over her looking at his boss walking away.  
“What do you want me to do with her?” He asked.  
“Kill her!” He shouted.  
“Can I get a piece of her first?” He asked.  
“Do what you like to her, just make sure she doesn’t leave her alive.” He said as he turned and walked back down a hall. Sue watched as closely as she could. She knew that would be her only hope.  
The man standing over her laughed with a hearty, malicious laugh.  
“Looks like we’re going to have some fun tonight honey.” He said. He knelt at Sue’s side and leaned in to kiss her. Sue kicked him with all her might. He got up and slapped her hard across the face. Sue’s mind set was a beating was better than getting raped.  
As he tried to control her feet the big boss came back in.  
“Oh, and if you think this is going to help you… you’re wrong.” He said holding up her Blackberry. “Stupid bitch. Did you really think I’d leave it on you?” He asked. Sue stared at him not saying a word. He shook it in front of Sue’s face teasing her with it. When Sue didn’t react, he threw it on the floor and rested his foot on it. He was gauging Sue’s reaction as he stepped down, slowly transferring his weight to the phone and crushing it. He then took the heel of his shoe and ground it into the cement floor. He walked away laughing cruelly. Sue sighed, almost in defeat.  
Her captor stood over her laughing along with his boss.  
“If I’m going to have fun tonight, I’m going to need to keep up my strength. I’m going home to have dinner. Get comfy, I’ll be back.” He said kicking her as he walked away.  
As soon as Sue was sure he was gone, she began to struggle against the ropes holding her. She rubbed her wrists on the concrete hoping it would weaken the integrity of the rope enough to allow her to break it. She knew she didn’t have much time.  
“Arrrgh!” Sue groaned as she tried desperately to break free. Suddenly she saw something move in the shadows. She held her breath, praying it wasn’t her kidnapper returning. It wasn’t much relief to see a rat as it scurried across the floor. “Oh, I wish you’d come gnaw this rope off my hands. I would take you home and let you live like a king if you did…” She was hoping by some miracle that would happen. It didn’t. Sue pulled herself up a little bit and began to grind her hands into the screw end that was holding the clamp together on the water pipes. She felt a tickle. She could only let herself believe it was the twine breaking, not a big hairy spider crawling on the wall behind her. A chill rose from her spine to the back of her neck.  
She could feel the twine giving way, but not fast enough. The younger man returned looking satisfied.  
“Miss me?” He asked laughing. “How were the rats? They didn’t bother you did they?”  
Sue just stared at him. She tried to move her hands hard down, still trying to break the rope.  
He squatted next to her. He ran his index finger along her wounded flesh shaking his head.  
“This was so unnecessary.” He said. “Such a pretty face.” He stood.  
Sue tried to pull herself up a little but only cried out in pain.  
“Please… please, untie me, I can’t feel my hands or arm any more. I can’t sit right.” She begged.  
“Don’t matter.” He said.  
“Are you really that cruel?” She asked. That angered him.  
He viciously kicked her in the hip. She cried out in pain again.  
“Yeah, I am.” He said vindictively. He lit a cigarette and paced near her. She’d gotten a little leverage and tried frantically to wear down the cord holding together her hands. He casually walked to her, took a long drag from his cigarette and blew it in her face as he bent over toward her. Sue coughed and he laughed.   
‘Good’ Sue thought. He was interested in torturing her. That at least gave her a shot as escape.  
She pushed herself up again, up higher on the wall. He laughed but stood and walked some more, finishing his butt. He finally walked back to Sue and stooped by her. He brushed his hand along the buttons of her blouse.  
“I’ve always appreciated a woman who wears a button down blouse. So much easier to just tear off the buttons than ripping it over your head.” He said. With one swift move he shredded the front of Sue’s blouse. He smirked sickly, licking his lips. “Oh yeah, you’re going to be good.” He said more to himself than to Sue.  
He moved forward, pushing apart her legs but he couldn’t get close enough. He pushed her around some, but it didn’t make things any better. He became aggravated and pulled a knife. Sue gasped.  
“Relax babe. I’m not going to do you in til I’ve done you… I’m not into stiffs.” He said with a chuckle. With one swift motion he cut the rope, severing the tie that held Sue to the pipe. Sue took advantage and sat up straight for the first time in hours. The pain was horrific, but she barely grimaced. She had to stay strong.  
“Come here.” He said grabbing her pant leg. Sue folded her fingers into one another and closed her eyes. “Praying again?” He mocked. Sue slowly opened her eyes.  
“Yes.” She said flatly as she brought her arms as far as she could to the right and swung them toward his head. She’s caught him off guard and he stumbled. He quickly went back to her. She used the same fist to hit him under the chin. She poked him in the eyes and then elbowed him in the side of the head as she fought to get to her feet. She headed to the exit route she’s seen him and the boss take earlier. He grabbed her foot and tripped her. She fell forward, but kept trying to scurry toward the hall, to freedom.  
“Get over here!” He shouted pulling her leg. He knelt on her arms and slapped her in the face. “You think you’re smart, huh? We’ll see. I’ll make sure you understand who’s in charge here before I kill you.” He choked out. Sue kneed him in the back, but she didn’t have any power behind it. He took her hands in his with one hand, and with the other unbuttoned her pants. She squirmed and fought. “You’re only making it worse for yourself.” He said.  
“I… don’t… care!” She shouted as she tried to get away. She bucked her hips to push him off her or at least set him off balance. He only laughed and slapped her hard across the face. Sue got her hands loose from his grip as he tried to push her jeans past her hips. She punched him as hard as she could, where ever her hands could connect with skin.  
“Hold fu… st..l” He shouted as she tossed her head side to side unable to see all his words. He pushed his hand forward and grabbed at her undergarment and pulled, trying to rip Sue’s bra off.   
“Get off me!” Sue shouted. He simply laughed as he forced himself to settle his weight on her.   
“You’re a feisty one!” He taunted. “I can’t wait to get a piece of you!”   
Tara’s fingers worked like lightning trying to determine a new pattern, desperate to find her friend.   
“I got something!” She yelled.  
“What? Where?!” Bobby yelled leaping from his desk.  
“I just got a hit on Sue’s Blackberry’s GPS. It was a millisecond, but it was a ping!” Tara said excitedly. She picked up the radio and called to Jack.  
“Jack! I got a hit on Sue’s phone. It was brief, but it was there! Her phone’s on 31st and Maple Ave.” Tara said excitedly. Lucy was hovering by Tara’s computer hoping to catch a glimpse at something moving on the screen. Nothing did.  
Bobby and D headed off for the last known whereabouts to Sue’s phone.  
“Myles and I are only about three blocks from there. Everyone go in silent. I repeat, going in silent!” Jack said with urgency. Myles pushed his foot to the floor an swerved around traffic with his blue’s flashing.  
“Hang on!” Myles shouted as they turned a tight corner and headed down an ally.  
“Myles! Where the hell are you going?” Jack demanded loudly.  
“This ally connects with the one that leads to 31st Street. Trust me!” He yelled back as he sped through the tight space between buildings. He barely slowed as he crossed into another ally. They got about three quarters of the way through when another truck turned in. Myles flashed him and came nose to nose with him. The driver yelled at Myles to move that he was in the wrong. Myles got out and flashed his badge.  
“I don’t care that this is a one way going that way!” He shouted pointing in the direction they’d just come from. “This trumps the traffic sign! Move that hunk of junk now or I WILL go over you!” He yelled. Jack didn’t wait. He jumped out and ran. When Myles noticed, he took off running after him, tossing the keys to the trucker. “You move it!”  
“Tara! Where? We’re on 31st now. How far?” Jack asked.  
Tara looked at her computer. “Two or three buildings. It’s hard to tell from this.” She said. “13370”.

“Got it! Going quiet.” He said turning down his speaker. He took a deep breath and looked at Myles. Both men drew their guns and walked inside the building. There was a board just leaning against the wall they snuck through. The halls were black and musty. The smell was horrible. Death warmed over is what flashed in Jack’s mind.  
The two agents crept through the corridors checking each nook and cranny for any sign of Sue or her captors. They’d searched through four rooms and two offices, nothing. They’d headed down a stair case, and out onto the basement floor. Again, he and Myles surveyed the long dark halls, hoping for some sign of life other than rats and cockroaches.  
Jack stopped suddenly and pointed to his ear, then in front of him to the right. As he hugged the wall he moved stealth like toward the muted sounds they prayed it wasn’t just a squatter. The voices were still quite a bit away from them. Neither wanted to give away their position by using a light, so slow and steady were their movements. The closer he got, the clearer the voices were. He detected a Middle Eastern accent and a seed of hope sprouted. Jack could hear the man’s evil laugh from where he stood and realized if nothing else, the man was enjoying his torment, and they would at the very least stop an assault.  
They heard a woman scream, then a scuffle. Jack began to approach, but Myles stopped him.  
“No! Maybe gun.” Myles signed. Jack gritted his teeth and agreed. They took advantage of the noise to advance. Myles took the lead, much to Jack’s dislike.  
“Oh, you’re a feisty one. I’m going to love getting a piece of you.” He laughed.  
Myles looked around the corner to see a woman on the ground with a man on top of her. He was holding her hands above her head and fought to rip off her clothes.  
The two friends heard Sue’s voice begging for him to stop. When the attacker put his weight on Sue, Myles realized there was no weapon in his hands and he was most vulnerable.  
They bolted from their hiding spots in the blackness toward the pair on the floor.  
“Hold it right there!” Myles yelled.  
“FBI!” Jack added just as loud.  
Both Jack and Myles lunged for the perpetrator yanking him from Sue. The man tried to scurry to his feet, but Jack pinned him. He punched him across the jaw. When he went down Myles pounced on him and had him in handcuffs before he could process he wasn’t getting a piece of Sue.  
Jack pushed toward Sue who was balled up in the corner ready to defend himself. Jack was shocked at her condition. He was pretty sure if he hadn’t heard her voice he wouldn’t recognize her. Her clothes were filthy and shredded. Her face cut and bruised, blood dried and stained on her body and clothes. Her hair was a tangled matted mess. Jack crouched beside her, lightly touching her shoulder. Sue screamed and swung her arms toward where she thought her attacker would be, then kicked her legs in his direction. Jack jumped back, away from her assault.  
“Sue! Sue!” Jack said trying to get her attention, forgetting she couldn’t hear him. He touched her shoulder and moved. He softly tapped her hand, trying to hold her hand gently. She finally opened her eyes what little she could and saw it was Jack. “It’s me Sue, it’s me.” He said softly.  
“Thank you God… thank you God…” she said over and over. She launched herself into Jack’s arms, holding him tight.  
“Can you stand?” He asked. She shook her head.  
“Tara we need a bus at our location. We also need back up, where the hell is it?” He asked with aggravation. “We only need a car for transport.”  
“Did you find Sue?” Tara asked. “Was she there?”  
“We found her.” Myles said with an appreciative smile.  
“Damn it Myles, who needs the bus?!” Lucy demanded.  
“Sue. And, before you ask, yes, I think she’s going to be fine. Physically at least.” He said as he pushed the terrorist up the stairs.  
Jack held Sue tight in his arms just letting her feel secure and know that it was going to be OK now. He scooped her up and carried her out into the bright sun of the afternoon. It didn’t take long before Bobby and D screamed up to the sidewalk where Jack sat with Sue in his arms. Both men approached them to see Sue for themselves. Metro showed up with CSI to process the scene. An ambulance screeched to a halt directly in front of the growing crowd. They tended to Sue inside the bus before taking her to the nearest hospital. D stuffed their suspect into the back of his car and Myles joined him as they carted him back to the office for interrogation. Bobby went to look for the car that Jack and Myles had dumped in the ally.  
Jack jumped into the back of the rescue as it sped off to the hospital emergency room. She was rushed behind the sliding blue curtain to be examined. Jack specifically asked for a blonde haired doctor so Sue wouldn’t panic when she woke up.  
The best they could find was a fiftyish year old doctor who had silver white hair that was only left in a horse shoe pattern on his head. He couldn’t have been more different from her captor if they’d tried. He examined Sue, sent her for and x-ray and MRI as well as blood work. Jack followed her from department to department.  
Once the testing phase was complete, and CSI was done with collecting evidence the doctor asked the nurses on duty to assist in a rape kit. Jack excused himself from the area while they performed that test. Just the thought that anyone else would touch his Sue, especially that viciously, angered him immensely. He only left the curtained off area long enough to get a cup of coffee from the nurses station.  
Jack was relieved when Dr. O’Reilly left the triage area and asked one of the nurses to clean Sue up and treat and bandage her cuts and bruises.  
“How is she doc?” Jack asked.  
“You are?” He asked. Jack flashed his credentials and explained they were close friends and coworkers.  
“No sign of rape, I think you got there just in time. Her leg is fractured, they’ll be down to splint it for her shortly. Thankfully, no internal bleeding.” He said.  
“That’s good.” Jack sighed.  
“While that is good, she took one hell of a beating. She’s going to be sore and traumatized. I’ve given her something to sleep as well as an IV with fluids. She can eat on her own tomorrow.” The doctor said.  
“Will she have any lasting effects of this?” Jack asked.  
“Yes, but probably none physical. She does have a nasty gash on her arm and her cheek.” The doctor explained. “If you’ll excuse me.”  
“Doctor?” Jack called out.  
“Yes. You may see her as soon as they’ve got her cleaned up. She’s going to sleep through the night though, you might want to get some sleep.” He suggested.  
“I will. Here. Thank you.” He said shaking his hand. The doctor left and Jack tried to see what was going on in the curtained area.  
The entire team rushed into the emergency area. Jack asked the nurse how long they’d be in there. The nurse said at least another half hour. Jack relented to getting some food. The team followed to get an update on her condition. Jack filled them in. Everyone was relieved. Lucy had tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. Levi even seemed to understand.  
Jack informed them he was staying at the hospital overnight and they could stop by in the morning. He wanted to be kept in the loop as far as what was happening with the suspect. He would want a crack at him too.  
“Not happening Jack.” D told him.  
“Come on D!” Jack pleaded. “I want to be alone with him.”  
“No. We’ve got this guy on a whole list of transgressions which will keep him behind bars for years. We’re not going to blow it by giving you a few minutes alone with him. As it is, you punched him!” D said.  
“He was assaulting Sue!” Jack informed him.  
“I understand that, but his lawyer could argue personal feelings got in the way.” D explained.  
“That’s bull and you know it!” Jack said.  
“Maybe so, but that is exactly why you are not going to be in that room with him. We’ll take care of it.” D reassured. The crew made their way up to Sue once more. She was being moved to a room for at least the night. Everyone was allowed to check in on her, but were made to leave right after.  
The nurse brought Jack a pillow and blanket for him. He put the two chairs together in her room, putting his feet on one and falling asleep while holding her hand.  
The night was full of night terrors. Flash backs and tears, lots of them. Jack held her, tried to make her feel protected. She only woke when dawn was just breaking the horizon. Her vision was blurry and her eyes full of crusties. She reached over and gently touched his hand which was entwined with hers.  
“Ja- she began, clearing her throat. “Ja…” again she cleared her throat. “Jack.” She finally managed to croak out. “Jack…”  
He stirred in his sleep, but bolted when he realized Sue needed him.  
“Hey!” He said happily but softly. “You really are a morning person- the sun’s not even up this time.” He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. “How are you feeling?”  
“Not good.” She said. “Drink?”  
“Let me check.” He said as he jogged to the nurses’ station. He came back in, followed by a nurse.  
“How are you this morning Ms. Thomas?” She asked.  
“Not good.” Sue repeated.  
“How much pain do you have?” The nurse asked.  
“A lot.” Sue answered.  
“Pain scale?” Nurse Kelly asked.  
“8” Sue said honestly.  
“Be right back.” She returned a minute later with a syringe. She pushed some pain meds into her IV. “You’ll feel better shortly.”  
“Will it make me sleep?” Sue asked.  
“It’s best for you.” She answered.  
“Not really. I keep reliving it.” Sue informed her.  
“This shouldn’t make you sleep, but you’re exhausted, it might. I’ll set up an appointment with our PTST specialist.” Nurse Kelly said.  
“Why?” Jack asked.  
“She’s going to need one.” She said as she walked out of Sue’s room.  
Sue’s eyes began to close. Jack reached out and took her hand in his. She slowly opened her eyes to see him smiling at her.  
“Wow, this is some good stuff.” She said with a giggle. Jack let out a nervous chuckle. ‘You ok?” She asked.  
“The hell you’ve been through the past twelve hours, and you ask me how I feel? You’re something else.” Jack smiled.  
“When’s debrief?” She asked.  
“Don’t worry about that right now. I’m sure they’ll give you a day or so.” Jack said.  
“Did we get them?” Sue asked.  
“Yeah, we got him. We got the guy who did this to you anyway. He didn’t have anywhere to go when Myles and I got there.” He explained. Sue shook her head no. “What ‘no’?”  
“He didn’t do this to me. A little, but this is from ‘boss’.” Sue explained. “I’ll check in with Bobby and see if SOG picked up anyone coming back. We’re sitting on the place for a few days.  
“He won’t be back. He told the creep who was on top of me to kill me- after he was done with me.” Sue said with a shiver.  
“Nice guy.” Jack grimaced, then looked at Sue and forced a smile for her sake. ‘Get some rest.” Sue smiled and her eyes almost immediately close. She was asleep for a couple of hours when there was a tap on her door. It opened and Myles popped his head in.  
“How’s she doing?” He asked.  
“Sleeping, thanks to drugs.” Jack said. Myles looked at him curiously. “Night terrors.”  
“PTSD.” Myles shook his head. “It’s no wonder, she got the daylights beat out of her. Hey, why don’t you take a break, I’ll sit with her.” It was Jack’s turn for the curious look. “Just go.”  
“I’ll be right back.” He said. Jack made his way to the cafeteria and grabbed some breakfast and coffee for both he and Myles.  
Sue rolled her head side to side, and her face grimaced in pain. Myles pushed her bangs from her face. Sue began to sob in her sleep. Myles reached for her forearm and she woke with a start.  
“Shhh, Shhhh,” he whispered. “You’re OK.”  
“Myles?” Sue asked. He smiled. “Hi.”  
“Good to see you Thomas.”   
“You too. Thanks for that handy gun work yesterday. I owe you one.”  
“I’ll remind you of that in a few days.” He teased. “Jack went to stretch his legs.  
“Thanks for staying.” She said. “Did you come for debrief?”  
“No. I came to check on you.”  
“Drew the short straw?” She teased.  
“Ouch!” He feigned hurt. “No. I’ll have you know, I called in late.” He smiled. “But, seriously Thomas, I’m really glad you’re alright.”  
“Well, that’s a matter of opinion, but thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sue had been on leave since her kidnapping. The trauma of it stuck with her. She was terrified to go outside alone, day or night. She didn’t feel safe in the apartment any longer, even when Jack would sleep on the couch. She knew deep inside a decision had to be made, changes had to be made. The city was too threatening for her.  
Sue had been seeing a therapist for post-traumatic stress since she was in the hospital. Her biweekly visits had helped some, but the dark still spooked her. Shadows terrified her. She’d taken to letting Levi sleep with her. The night terrors were the worst. She would fight and scream in her sleep and wake up in a cold sweat.  
One Tuesday afternoon, Sue made her way to the office. She stood outside the bullpen looking in, watching the hustle and bustle of the work day. For a brief second she thought she might even miss the excitement that her job brought. Would she be bored with a change? Everything seemed normal, as if they didn’t miss her. That was, surprisingly a comfort to her.  
Tara was the first to notice Sue as she walked in with Levi at her side. Tara smiled wide and instantly got up to hug her friend. The rest of the crew came to say hi and give hugs as well. They’d all been together at one point of another over the past few months, but it was the first time Sue had set foot in the Hoover Building since the incident.  
As Jack walked back to his desk, she grabbed his hand, asking him to lunch. He told D on his way out the door that he was taking an early afternoon.  
The pair went to the park and bought hot dogs from a vender. Sue was very quiet as she sat on the bench.  
“This place is so peaceful to me. It’s the one place I find I don’t feel as scared. There’s something comforting about the trees and the wind blowing through the leaves.” She said with a sigh. Her voice was ragged. “I love to watch the breeze tossle the leaves back and forth, it’s so serene.”  
Jack reached across and took her hand. Their connection was strong, electric. They both felt it, both ignored it. Jack’s main focus was on Sue’s well-being.  
“I’m glad you’re finally finding some peace.” He said softly. “I hate seeing you like this.”  
“Thanks.” Sue said with a half-smile. They ate in silence for a long while. Sue reached across and took Jack’s hand to get his attention. He looked at their hands locked together, then to her face. Her lip was quivering and big tears trailed down her cheek.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked.  
“I’m leaving.” She whispered.  
Jack’s mouth hung open, his face went white as he stared at her unsure of what to say. He wanted to yell at her to stay.  
“Leaving?” He muttered.  
“Leaving DC.” She whispered.  
“You’re leaving the city?” He clarified.  
“I talked to my parents…” She began.  
“You’re moving back with your mom and dad?” He asked shocked.  
“No. My mother’s uncle left her a farm house in Vermont. It’s in a very small town. Dirt roads and stop signs. She said I could have it cheap.” Sue said, staring at the ground. Disappointment washed over Jack’s face. “It’s not that far. You can come visit. Maybe, if the demons dissipate I can come home for a visit.  
“This is your home, you just said so yourself. You can’t just leave.” Jack argued.  
“I can’t stay.” She looked away.  
“Sue…” Jack said, then he realized she wasn’t looking at him. He tipped her chin up. “Sue… please stay.”  
“I can’t Jack. You know better than most how difficult this is for me!” Sue exclaimed.  
“You can’t just walk away!” Jack yelled. “You can’t just give up!”  
“I’m not giving up! I’m choosing to move on. This is no way to live! Being afraid of things that go bump in the night especially when I can’t hear them! You’re not living with it Jack! You don’t wake up screaming because you can feel the pain of some ape kicking me in the ribs or back handing me across the face! Some nights I can still smell that stench from the room.” She sobbed.  
“Me too.” Jack said softly. “Sue, I’m just asking you not to give up. Please don’t give up.” Jack pled.  
“I’m not Jack, but for me, I have to go.” She explained. With a loud sniffle, Sue regained some of her composure. “Look, I just wanted to tell you before I tell the rest of my friends. I didn’t want to blind side you again. I wanted to say goodbye in private.”  
“Sue…” He began, but he choked up and just put his head down.  
“I have to go Jack… I have to…” She burst into tears.  
Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.  
XOXOXOX  
Jack had tried to persuade Sue to stay in DC, but to no avail. She was teary eyed for most of her last couple weeks there. Her friends had paid special attention to her, taking her out and getting together with her to celebrate. She hadn’t been much in the mood to celebrate but she wanted to spend time with them. Jack had been avoiding her or was she avoiding him?  
Lucy helped her pack. It wasn’t easy for either of them.  
“How did I get so much stuff?” Sue laughed. Lucy simply sniffled. “You’re not crying again are you?” Sue asked trying to see around her best friend’s face. Lucy shrugged. Sue walked to her side and gave her a tight hug.  
“Promise me you’ll keep in touch. You’ll come back to visit.” Lucy said as she began to sob while still holding onto her best friend.  
“Promise you will too.” Sue said hugging Lucy.  
“I’m going to go miss you guys so much…” Lucy started crying again.  
“Come on. We can’t do this. You’re crying, I’m crying… we’ll never get all my stuff packed this way.” She tried to laugh, but just snorted which made both of them burst into a fit of laughter.  
“When are you leaving?” Lucy asked.  
“Wednesday night. I want to beat any weekend traffic. It should only take the day to get there. I’ll get settled hopefully before the next snow fall.” Sue said.  
“Ha! You’re moving to New England. Isn’t it by definition wait a minute weather?” She teased.  
“Yeah, I guess.” Sue laughed, wiping her tear stained face.  
“What shape is the house in? Have you seen it?” Lucy asked.  
The two chatted about Sue’s big move, the area until everything they could pack was packed.  
“Are you going to see Jack before you go?” She asked. Sue shrugged. “You should you know.”  
“I don’t know. He’s hurt, upset. I don’t know what good it will do. He’s having such a hard time accepting the move.” She sighed. “I don’t want to hurt him anymore than I already am by leaving. He can’t understand.” Sue said.  
“I think if you don’t stop to see him it’ll hurt him more, and you’ll regret it.” Lucy said. Sue looked at her best friend, aware she had to face him, at least one last time.  
“All we’ve been doing since I told him I was leaving is fighting. Luce, I thought he would understand.” Sue said.  
“He does. He just doesn’t want to lose you.” Lucy said defending Jack’s behavior. Lucy took a step back and smiled at her friend’s innocence. “You really don’t know how much he cares for you, do you?”  
“Luce, next to you, he’s my best friend. I know he feels that way too.” Sue said, tears building again.  
“He loves you.” Lucy said matter-of-factly. “And, before you say it, it’s way more than just as a friend. He knows that if you leave, he will never get the chance to tell you how he feels. And if you’re honest with yourself, you feel exactly the same way.   
“Luce…” Sue protested.  
“I know, I know.” She laughed. “All I’m saying is, you need to talk to him, alone. You can’t just leave forever without seeing Jack before you go.” Sue looked at her friend knowing she was right.  
XOXOXOX  
Wednesday finally came and Sue stopped by the office one last time. After last hugs and goodbyes, Sue went home to pack up her car.   
“I wish you didn’t have to go.” Lucy said. “But I understand.” She hugged Sue tight. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. I’m going to miss you so much!”  
“I’m going to miss you too. I’m only a phone call or email away.” Sue tried to reassure her. “We can even try to Skype.”  
“I know.” Lucy said hugging her again. Sue took Levi’s leash and the three headed down the stairs to Sue’s car.  
Lucy put the last bag in the back seat, as Sue got Levi tucked in the front. Lucy gave Levi a tight hug and scratch behind the ears.  
The friends hugged one last time.  
“I love you.” They said simultaneously.  
“Be safe.” Lucy said. “Call me as soon as you get there.”  
“I will. See you.” Sue said getting into her car.  
A little while later, she pulled up outside Jack’s apartment.  
“This is going to be hard Levi.” She said getting him out.  
They walked to the front door and rang the buzzer. Jack opened the door.  
“Sue?” He said surprised. “Hi. What are you doing here? “I didn’t think I’d see you before you left. I thought you were leaving.”  
“We are. I wanted to stop by and say goodbye in person.” She said. “I couldn’t just leave. I want to make sure things are OK between us.”  
“Come in.” He took her coat as she put Levi’s leash down. “I just made some coffee, want some?” Sue nodded.  
She sipped the coffee with her head down, avoiding eye contact with him. He waved his hand at her making her look at him.  
“Sue, please don’t go. Please stay. We’ll figure this out.” He begged.  
“Jack, please, don’t. You know I have to go. I can’t stay here anymore.” Sue said.  
“I can protect you. Let me protect you.” He asked.  
“You couldn’t protect me when you were sleeping in my apartment!” Sue snapped, but instantly wished she hadn’t uttered the words. “I’m sorry. Jack, this isn’t about you. It’s about me. I have tried. You know that. I’ve tried to make the demons go away, but I can’t. I can’t sleep at night. I can’t go out at night, or during the day without looking over my shoulder all the time.” She turned away from him. “They’re never going to go away, Jack… not while I’m still here, in the city.”  
“Sue…” He said.  
“I shouldn’t have come.” She said softly. “I knew this was a mistake.”  
“No!” He jumped up trying to stop her from going. “Sue, I know I’m being selfish, I-I know that… Please don’t go. Stay. Stay with me.” He said. “Maybe we can find a place in the suburbs. Something with lots of trees. Some place where there aren’t reminders surrounding you all day.”  
“Jack, please don’t make this harder than it already is.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. “Please… I’m so close to slipping over the edge right now…” She swallowed a sob. Jack hesitated as he approached her.  
“I- I’ve wanted to talk to you about something.” She turned away from him. Jack put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them down her arms. He slowly turned her toward him.  
“Jack, please… you’ve had five years to tell me anything you needed to. I know you want me to stay, I want to stay, but I can’t.” She said as more tears fell. “There’s nothing left to say.”  
“There is…” He interrupted.  
She stared at him, not saying a word, not making a sound. His eyes were moist, his voice hesitant and nervous.  
“Sue, please…” he began, but she cut him off.  
“Jack. You know I have to go, I can’t stay. No matter how much either of us wants me to stay, I can’t. I’ve tried.” Sue argued.   
“Sue… It’s all I have left… It’s my ace in the hole…” Jack pleaded.  
“I can’t close my eyes without feeling it all over again. The beating, the terrifying feeling deep in my soul. Every time I close my eyes, he’s there, he haunts my dreams. Jack, I still have night terrors where I wake up thinking he’s kicking me, or punching me, or- or holding me off the floor by my neck. And because of that, I don’t sleep. This is no way to live!” She shouted.  
“I love you.” He blurted out. Her mouth fell open, her eyes got big. “I have for a long time, I just never knew how to tell you- how to say the words.” He muttered.  
“Jack, please don’t. Please don’t do this.” She whispered.  
“I needed you to know Sue. I couldn’t let you move a thousand miles away without at least telling you once.” He said, his voice cracking still, barely audible.  
As Sue pushed past him, she turned and stopped long enough to kiss him full on the lips. She surprised Jack, but not enough for him not to react. As she pulled away from him, he grabbed her arm, pulling her back toward him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against his body. His lips finding hers and crushing down onto them. His arms wrapped around her waist, hands covered her back. She protested, pushing against his chest, but he didn’t relent his kiss. It wasn’t long before she gave into their shared passion and Sue’s arms instinctively went around his neck.  
Jack loosened his hold on her, but continued his lustful expression. Sue gasped to catch a breath, opening her mouth, inadvertently inviting Jack in. He slowed their pace as his tongue edged forward, slipping between her lips. The kiss enhanced their desire. Sue ran her fingers through Jack’s hair, pulling him closer.  
Jack’s hands traveled slowly up her sides, his thumbs lightly brushing against her breasts. He broke their kiss, but only to allow his lips to trail down her jaw to her neck. Jack wrapped his arms around her again, his hands spraying down across her back side. His fingers reached the tops of her thighs and slowly back up, squeezing her cheeks softly.  
Sue was lost in their kiss. She could only feel. She’s shut off all her other senses including her common sense. His mouth captured hers once more, his tongue invading her with more lust and fury than before. Jack’s fingers began to unbutton Sue’s blouse. She whimpered as if to dispute his advances, but she made no move to halt his progress. His skilled fingers made fast work of the buttons. His hands moved inside the cotton material, touching her silky skin for the first time. As the shirt began to fall from her shoulders, he dropped his hands from her body and tugged his shirt over his head. He was backing toward the hall, his lips begging her to follow.  
Not wanting to let her make a getaway, Jack swooped her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. He slowly let her slide down until her toes touched the cold hardwood. Jack’s lips found Sue’s again. He slowly laid her on the bed, brushing her hair back. He caressed her jaw to neck to shoulder. He could feel the goose bumps as they appeared on Sue’s body as he kissed her.  
A primal growl came from deep within her, Jack was pretty sure it was a purr of pleasure. He slowly trailed kisses into her cleavage pulling down the cup of her bra with his teeth. He left light brushes of feather kisses on her skin.   
Jack allowed his hands to travel down her outer leg to the back of her thigh. Sue finally moved her hands to his bare chest, moving her fingers in circles through the patch of hair in the center of his chest. Jack made his way back to her lips, pressing his tongue back through her lips, feeling her, tasting her. She needed him, wanted his attention. Her fingers stretched out across his chest, exploring his contoured muscles. Sue broke their kiss, but to his surprise didn’t stop their play, but enhanced it. She kissed his neck and shoulder, leaving a path to his chest. She drove him crazy with kisses and sweeps of her tongue across his exposed flesh. He groaned with pleasure when she found his hardened nipples.   
Jack rolled her onto her back and slowly kissed her down the middle of her belly. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down past her hips, caressing her bare skin to her panty line. She squealed as his lips and tongue tickled her skin. He took his teeth and pulled the lacy elastic down making her giggle with nervousness and excitement. Jack’s hands followed the jeans down her legs, pulling off shoes and socks as they went.  
He crawled up her body kissing a path back to her lips. Jack rested some of his weight on her as he lay on his side against her. Their legs tangled around each other’s, locking them together. His fingers slowly slid the strap to her bra down her arm, the fingers on the other hand made quick work of the hooks holding the garment closed. He kissed her with the lust and passion that was quickly building inside of him. His fingers slowly slipped inside the satin material finding her soft skin and firm rosy tops. Sue gasped as he explored her supple body. He gradually pulled the apparel from her, letting it pile onto the floor. His jeans fell on top of them followed by socks.  
His lips found her tops and teased them to perky points. Sue gasped and moaned with sheer pleasure. The couple explored each other’s bodies, finding pleasure points for one another. Jack’s need for Sue was very apparent.  
His hand ventured to unexplored territory stirring her need for him. She pulled him closer to him, making her desire known. Jack slowly pressed forward, becoming one with the woman he was in love with. Their play was pure and full of want and desire. Their bodies and souls had become one and inched toward the abyss of pure pleasure.  
The passion they shared exploded. Jack whispered Sue’s name over and over, Sue calling his while digging her fingertips into the flesh of his back. He lay there for a long minute, holding Sue tight against his body, keeping them connected. Slow passionate kisses were shared. Jack’s arms wrapped around Sue’s exhausted body. He trailed light feathery caresses on her face, neck and chest. Jack rolled onto his side, pulling Sue to him, holding her close. Both of their chests were heaving from the spent lust. Their bodies were covered in sweat. Jack turned Sue’s face to him, kissing her lightly. She smiled. A tear trickled down the side of her head into her hair line.  
“You OK?” Jack asked. Sue nodded with a wide smile. Jack softly smiled. This wasn’t a new experience for him, but feeling so much, so deeply for the woman he was with was. He softly kissed her once more. “Sue…” Jack began softly. “I love you.”  
“I love you too Jack.” She whispered as she snuggled against his chest. It wasn’t long before they’d both drifted off.  
An hour or so had passed when Sue struggled to open her eyes. She still lay against Jack, wrapped in the warmth of his body. Gently she pushed his arm off her and rolled away from him. Sue gathered up her clothes, redressed and made her way to the living room to find pen and paper.  
“Jack,  
I love you more than words can explain. Tonight was the most incredible night of my life. I have no regrets about tonight, please don’t you either. I hope you can understand I have no choice. I have to leave. I wish you could come with me, but I know your life is here. I’m going to miss you so much. Please keep in touch.   
Love, Sue.”  
She tucked the paper under his alarm clock, leaned over and kissed Jack softly at the temple. She signaled to Levi to follow and the two drove off to start their new life in New England. Tears spilled onto her cheeks right through New York.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
one year earlier  
The crisp morning air made it feel more like winter than the spring day it was. The grass was wet with frost just starting to thaw from the sun beginning to peak over the tree tops. Sue was wearing coveralls that were splotched with paint. She had a utility belt tied around her waist with a hammer hanging from it, and nails piled in the front pocket. She was up on a ladder nailing a board to the side of a stand.  
A car pulled up to the front of her house, stirring up the dirt that had finally defrosted from the long New England winter.  
A tall, slender man got out of his car and walked over to where Sue was perched up on the ladder.  
“Hi!” The man called out. Sue didn’t notice him standing there. The man was perplexed. “Hello!” He said again, still no response. “Hmm, maybe she doesn’t want to be bothered?” He said to himself. “Umm, hello?” He said. Just then, Levi came running from around the back of the house and barked a happy ‘hello’ to the stranger. The constant companion to Sue jumped up on the ladder and pawed at Sue’s let.  
“Levi! Get down. I’ll come play with you in a little bit.” She said. He pawed at her again but then ran toward the visitor. She turned and noticed the handsome stranger standing there. “Oh, my gosh! I’m so sorry! Have you been there long?” She said, blushing.  
“No, no worries. I’ve only been here a minute.” He said. Sue climbed down and brushed off her hands. She put a hand out to him.  
“I’m Sue Thomas.” She said. He shook her hand.  
“Chris Alden” He smiled, holding onto her hand just a second too long.  
“I’m sorry if you were calling to me. I’m deaf, and Levi is my hearing dog. He usually… usually lets me know when someone is trying to get my attention. He apparently was in the back of the house exploring again.” Sue explained.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Umm, I don’t sign…” He said.  
“It’s OK, I read lips. It’s nice to meet you Chris.” Sue said. She climbed down from the ladder.   
“When I heard that someone had finally bought the old Landis place, I had to come see for myself.” Chris said.  
“You knew my uncle?” Sue asked.  
“Your uncle?” He looked surprised.  
“Well, he was my mom’s uncle. I don’t think I’d seen him since I was a little girl. He showed me how to pick blueberries from the bushes outback when I was four.” Sue laughed.  
“So, he left the place to you?” Chris asked.  
“Something like that.” She laughed.  
“Harry was a great guy. I would come by a couple times a week and pick up dinner.” Chris laughed. “Well, parts of it anyway. Nothing better than fresh picked sides.”  
“Agreed. I hope things go as planned.” Sue pushed the front of the stand up, and set it with a long stick. She put on a pair of safety glasses and began to run a chisel up the peeling paint on the inside of the board. “I have so much to do around here still.”  
“Getting ready to open up the stand?” He asked.  
“Hoping to. I have to find something to do with my time, and maybe make a little money on the side.” Sue explained. “I have some room out back to put a garden, plus the berry bushes and fruit trees.”  
“Sounds like you’re going to be busy this summer. Certainly looks like you have your hands full. Do you want some help?” He asked. “I have an appointment today, but maybe I’ll stop back.” He smiled. He put his hand out. “It was nice to meet you Sue Thomas.”  
“You too Chris. And, if you do, maybe I’ll put you to work.”   
Sue watched as the handsome stranger walked back to his car and drove back down the road. She smiled as he disappeared in a cloud of dust.  
Weeks past and Sue had finished the front of the yard, stand and cleared the path to the back area where her garden would be. The days were getting longer, and warmer. She was now able to walk out in the morning air with only a sweat jacket on. She was more comfortable with her surroundings, more secure. There were no shadows here in the country that would threaten to sneak out and get her. Her time in Washington DC had been one of the best in her life, until the last four months. Those were hell on Earth, she was convinced of that. The thought of her recent past made her shiver, and she shook off the memories that threatened to spill into her consciousness and got back to work at hand.  
Levi was finding it difficult to adjust to country living. There were so many new smells and sounds that his canine instincts desperately wanted to investigate. His training kept him glued to Sue’s side, most of the time. Little did either of them know the changes that were about to come to their lives.  
On the days it was too cold or wet outside to tend to any of the yard or house needs, Sue set to planting her garden. She took any old pot, cup, box she could find to plant her seeds. Milk jugs were one of her favorite pieces to use. Peas, beans, corn, carrots, squashes, cucumbers, melons, and her favorites, green leafy veggies. Her flower garden would be next. She’d found some old pots in the shed to use for that phase of planting. The one ingredient she was desperate for was dirt. The back yard was still too frozen to dig in, so she would have to settle for the local hardware store.  
When she walked through the door of the local Ace the bell that hung from the door rang out to indicate there was someone there.  
“Hello there!” came an older woman’s voice from behind the counter. Levi jumped up on Sue.  
“Oh, Levi!” Sue looked around and noticed the woman, in her sixties walking toward her. She was plump around the center, shorter than Sue. Her hair was more grey than the brown it once was, her eyes sparkled the deepest blue. “Hello!” Sue said.  
“Can I help you with something?” She asked. “Who’s this handsome fellow?”  
“This is Levi, he’s my hearing dog. I’m Sue Thomas.” Sue said putting her hand out.  
“Nice to meet you Sue. I’m Hillary Langley. Your hearing dog?” She asked.  
“I’m deaf. I can read your lips, if you look in my direction. I know how to sign as well.” Sue said.  
“Wow.” Hillary said. “So, did Levi need a new bone or rope for a good game of tug a war?”  
“Actually, I need some soil.” Sue said.  
“Spring planting already?” She asked. Sue nodded.  
“I just moved into the old Landis place, and want to take advantage of garden area.” She explained.  
“Well, I have just the thing.” She led Sue to the soil area. “Any kind you can think of…” She waved her arm over an entire twelve foot shelf area stacked high with bags of soil. “How much do you think you’ll need?  
“Hmm, I have no idea.” Sue said laughing. “I’m kind of new at this. I want to start some plants for the whole garden area. I have containers and seeds.”  
“OK, so, how about if you show me the area you have in mind for the garden, and I can help you out from there.” Hillary suggested.  
“Oh, ok.” Sue said, not sure what to make of the offer.  
“I can come by in about a half hour. You can show me the space, tell me what you’re planting, and I’ll set up the order for you.” She said.  
“Great!”  
An hour later, Sue was picking through the brush in the side yard when Hillary pulled up in the company pickup truck.  
“Hi!” Sue called out to her visitor.  
“Well, someone’s been hard at work! This place is starting to look great.” Hillary said.  
“Thanks. Come on out back, you can see the space I have picked out.” Sue said as she led the way to the back. As they came to an opening, Sue pointed. “There it is. I was thinking from that tree stump to the edge of the hill, to about here.” She said indicating the square spacing she wanted to use.  
“Wow, that’s ambitious. Are you sure you’ll have enough time to handle something that big?” She asked honestly.  
“Sure. It’s not like have to divide my time with work.” She answered.  
“Umm, Sue? You don’t think this is going to be enough to keep you afloat, do you? I mean, having a fruit/veggie stand is a great supplement to your income, but it won’t do much to keep you fed or wood in that stove of yours.” Hillary informed Sue.  
“I have some money saved, and I get a pension.” Sue explained, leaving out the fact that she also was on SSI. She couldn’t go back into the field since the incident, and gladly took whatever she was allowed to be able to move on with her life.  
“Wow, lucky lady. And here I was going to offer you a job!” She joked.  
“Well, if you need some help, and I have some time I would love to lend a hand. I’ve never worked retail, so it would be a new experience for us.” She giggled.  
“Us?”   
“Me and Levi.” Sue answered.  
“Ahh, yes. Where is Levi?”  
“Probably off chasing some wild creature’s scent. We have a lot of them that cross the yard during the wee hours, and he loves to follow them around the yard in the morning.” She laughed.  
“Be careful he doesn’t track a skunk back to its den. It won’t like that, and it will let him know.” Hillary said with a chuckle. “So, what did you have planned? And where?”  
“Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee? I just made a fresh pot.”  
“Sure, and we can go over the details. That back corner near the raspberry bush would be perfect for pumpkins or melons of some sort. There’s a lot of room for it to vine without being in your way.” Hillary pointed as they retreated into the house.  
“Excuse the place, it’s livable, but that’s about all I can say about it.” Sue said.  
“There’s a lot of work to be done in here, that’s for sure, but it’s all cosmetic. Don’t get stressed, you’ll get it done.” Hillary reassured her.  
Sue poured the coffees and Hillary began to draw a basic outline of what the garden would look like when it was done. All of Sue’s favorites were chosen as well as some local favorites. If she was going to be successful, she would have to have what the towns folk wanted too. Sue was shocked at what it was going to cost, but Hillary reassured her that it was usually a one-time investment. Next year, she would only have to worry about some fertilizer and seeds.  
“Umm, I don’t know many people around… actually, there’s you, Preacher Michael and Chris… Alden. I was wondering if there was anyone who might be interested in tilling this for me? I don’t want to have to turn all that soil by hand.” Sue cringed.  
“I don’t blame you. There are a few people who do it. I would suggest Tony. He’ll bring his ox down and tear that up for you pretty quickly. You might want to keep Levi inside though.” She laughed. “Old Christian- the ox- doesn’t take too kindly to overzealous pets.”  
“Thanks for the warning. Do you have a number for Tony?”  
“Nope. He doesn’t have a phone. He’ll be in on Thursday. He comes in every Thursday.” She laughed. “I can ask him for you if you like?”  
“Thanks.”  
Hillary put her cup in the sink, rinsing it before she left, and drove her old beat up pickup truck back down the road to the center of town.  
The days passed quickly, Sue was kept busy from sunrise to sunset, and beyond. During the days, she worked on the yard, trimming bushes, tree limbs, raking leaves, and planting. At night, she worked in the house. She’d painted the kitchen a nice shade of yellow to brighten it up. The addition of curtains and a table cloth to match actually made the appearance of a cozy home.  
Sue had set up a ladder on the outside of the house, and was cleaning gutters and scraping loose paint from the side boards of the house. Levi pawed at Sue’s leg to let her know she had company. When she turned, she spotted the handsome Chris getting out of his car, wearing something that looked like it had gotten caught in a wood chipper. Sue climbed down from the ladder and smiled at him.  
“Hi Chris!” Sue called. Levi bolted toward him, tail wagging.  
“Hi!” He called back, waving. “Wow! You’ve been busy!”   
“Yeah, I’ve had to be. I love it though. Keeps me busy, keeps my mind from wandering, and I feel like I’ve accomplished something.” Sue said.  
“You’ve certainly accomplished something here!”   
“Thanks. So, since you came back, can I put you to work?” She teased.  
“Hey, that’s why I’m wearing my Sunday best.” He joked. “Do you have another ladder?”  
“In the shed.” Sue said. “But, really…” She began as he made his way to the shed. “You don’t have to, I was just kidding.”  
“I wasn’t.” He said as he ducked inside the shed.   
“I’m going to start on this side. Are you prepping it for new paint or siding?” He asked.  
“Paint. I can’t afford siding. Besides, I like the look of paint on an old farm house.” She said.  
The pair worked for a couple hours in silence on opposite ends of the house. Finally Sue decided to take a break with some lemonade and cake.  
“You are covered with paint chips.” Sue laughed.  
“Hazard of the job.” Chris agreed, sharing the laugh.  
They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and getting to know each other. As a thank you, Sue offered to make him dinner. Chris gladly accepted. He was funny with a sharp sense of humor. Before long, night began to fall, and Chris took his leave.  
Late Thursday afternoon, Levi spotted Hillary coming up the road and alerted Sue. Sue walked out to meet her. Hillary greeted her with a big hug.  
“Hi! I have your supplies. I was going to call, but…” She began.  
“I have a phone.” Sue said.  
“Ahh, but I don’t have your number.” Hillary said.  
“Well, let’s remedy that.” Sue said writing her number on a piece of paper. “Sorry, it’s still a DC number. One of these days I’ll get around to changing it.” She laughed.  
“Well, that’s alright.” She said looking at the number. “So, you’re from DC huh?”  
“No, I’m from Ohio, I just came from DC. I was working there, but left to come up here.” Sue explained.  
“Ooo, what did you do in DC? Did you work for the government?” She asked while making a face.  
“Sort of. I’m an FBI agent- I used to be an FBI agent.” Sue said  
“Oh, really? That’s a story I have to hear… but another time.” Hillary laughed. “Davis gets cranky if I’m gone too long. He wanted to come himself to make the delivery, but I said no, I wanted to say hi again.”  
“Thanks. So, what do you have back there? It looks like you emptied your entire store in the bed of your truck!”  
“Almost!” She banged on the truck and two young men jumped out of the front seat. “Sue, this is Travis, my oldest boy, and Jerry, my youngest.” Travis was about 20, clean cut with just a hint of a beard line along his jaw. His sandy colored hair complimented his green eyes. Jerry was only about 16, pimple faced and shy. His hair was roaring orange, with the same green eyes. Sue figured they took after their dad. “They’re going to unload this haul. Boys, Ms. Thomas is deaf, please remember to look at her when you’re talking to her. Tell them where you want it…” Hillary said.  
“Umm, back yard?” Sue said hesitantly.  
“Boys, put the soil and fertilizer spaced around the garden, and open the bags.” She laughed.  
“Yes mom” They said nearly in unison.  
“Thanks.” Sue said. “I guess it’s pretty obvious I really don’t know what I’m doing.”  
“Nah! We’re just old pro’s at it. I talked to Tony. He’ll be here at first light. He’ll do it for $75.00.” Hillary said. “If that’s too steep, tell him that when he gets here… I’m sure he’ll lower the price.”  
“No, that’s fair.” She said.  
“Ma’am, we’re going to dispose of the bags for you back at the store, is there anything else we can do for you? Would you like us to spread any of that for you?” They asked.  
“No, thanks. I think I’ll do that later. I have manure coming in too.” She smiled.  
“Good. Then we will leave you to your chores. Oh, Sue? Would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow night? I’m making turkey.”  
“I would love to, thank you.” Sue said. “Where?”  
“Just stop by the store about 5:30. The boys will show you the way.” Both boys smiled.  
The next morning Sue woke to a nauseated stomach. She was sure it was the change in the water since Levi had been experiencing similar issues lately. She didn’t have time to dwell on things before Tony was knocking on her front door. Sue knew he was there from the smell. She could smell Christian.  
“Wow, he’s potent.” She said right before she lost her dinner from the night before. “Oh, Levi! It’s going to be one of those days!” She opened the door and told Tony it was around back. He went right to work. She showered and brushed her teeth. She was feeling better already, but didn’t want to press her luck with getting too close to the ox. When Tony was done, he packed up Christian and drove away. Sue thought it was odd that he didn’t even knock to get paid.  
Sue decided a cup of coffee was a good start, and a trip to the store necessary. She grabbed a half a dozen apples, flour and other ingredients to make apple crisp to bring for dessert at Hillary’s that night.  
Sue loved the fact she’d already made some new friends. She loved Hillary’s family, they were warm and welcoming.   
The days and nights seemed to run together as Sue planted her seeds, worked on the house, and tried to create a new sign for the stand. It was simple, but she didn’t want it to look like a 4 year olds lemonade stand sign. The more time that passed, the worse Sue felt. She couldn’t shake the bug she had come down with. She finally decided to say uncle and call a doctor. The only problem was, she didn’t know any. But Hillary would.  
Sue made her way down to the hardware store to have a chat with her new friend. Hillary gave her the name and number of her own doctor. She was only a town over. Sue was able to get in the following morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Dr. Lori McSweeney was a down home all in one doctor who catered to the needs of the towns people for the three surrounding towns. Dr. Lori as she was known, was nearing forty years old, but didn’t show a day of it. Her pin straight brown hair sat on her shoulders in long layers, and her piercing blue eyes radiated warmth from within. She didn’t want to just prescribe something without first finding out the cause of Sue’s bad feeling. She did some blood work and arranged for Sue to come back in two days. The following morning, Sue’s Black Berry vibrated. It was Dr. McSweeney. She wanted to see Sue, she had uncovered the mystery.  
“I’m what?” Sue said, stunned.   
“Pregnant.” The doctor answered with a smile.  
“Wh- how… wait…” Sue stumbled over her words.  
“I certainly hope I don’t have to actually answer the how question. Do I?” she teased.  
Sue sat on the edge of the chair in the doctor’s office, stunned.  
“Sue?” Lori said, touching her hand softly. “Do you know when you would have gotten pregnant? We can give you an estimated due date.”  
“Ummm…. Yeah… it was the night before I moved here. That would be February 18. February 18th.” She said still stunned.  
“Well, that puts you at about… November 16.” The doctor said with a big smile. “I take it this wasn’t a planned pregnancy?”   
“Hardly.” Sue said softly.  
“Well, this is a lot to take in at once.” She said. “Why don’t you take the weekend let it sink in.” She said holding Sue’s hands in hers. “Give me a call next week, and we can talk about what you want to do.”  
“What do you mean, ‘what I want to do’? Sue asked, confused.  
“Will you continue with the pregnancy or terminate? It being unexpected, that might be something you’d consider.” She explained.  
“No it wouldn’t.” Sue said matter-of-factly. “Doctor, I know you don’t know me, but regardless of how this pregnancy came to be, it’s meant to be. I won’t be terminating this pregnancy.”  
“Well, then, here you go.” She said scribbling on her prescription pad. “You’ll be needing these.”  
Again, Sue looked at her curiously.  
“Prenatal vitamins.” She reached into the side drawer of her desk and pulled out a plastic bag. “And, these might come in handy. Books and pamphlets to prepare for the baby. I’ll set you up for some prenatal testing, and until then stay away from caffeine, eat right, no heavy lifting, get enough sleep and light exercise is good for you.” She paused. “Oh, and for the time being, no alcohol- not even wine.”  
“Sure.” Sue said. The doctor held out her hand. “I’ll have the nurse make your next appointment.”  
“Thanks.” Sue said. “Come on Levi.”  
The pair left the office with a bag full of goodies and an appointment for bloodwork and another office visit.  
Sue walked around her yard in a daze, not sure what to make of the day’s revelation. She sat atop the rock pile she was planning on using as a border for the garden. Sue looked around, taking in all of God’s creations. Levi put his head in Sue’s lap, as if he understood Sue was lost in thought about something important. She absently patted his head, rubbing his ears before she smiled and made her way back to the house.   
April was only a few days away, but still the threat of frost and even snow loomed in the Vermont air. New England is a fickle place, wait a minute weather the locals liked to say. From her front door, she could see the fog wrapping around and rising from the mountain tops. When the morning sun finally rose above the trees it burned off the fog and was warm on the skin. Sue took advantage of the beautiful days to clean more of the yard, paint the house, and begin to prepare the spare room for her upcoming arrival. She found herself having to take more breaks, and more tired at night. Her mornings were no fun with morning sickness still wreaking havoc on her.   
Once the threat of frost had passed, Sue woke early and worked on getting the seedlings she’d grown in her living room, planted. It took nearly a week for her to get everything planted, but she was proud of herself for sticking to it and getting it done.  
She had tried to call Lucy to talk to her about the baby, but never caught her. She’d left messages, but they kept missing each other. They joked as they each left messages that they were playing phone tag, and “you’re it” they’d say as they laughed.  
Chris was making his visits to Sue’s house more frequent. He was helping with everything from gardening to repairs and cosmetics to the house. One afternoon in late April he stopped by and caught Sue painting the spare room. He noticed that she’d done the top part of the wall in yellow, the bottom in blue with a duck border where the two met.  
“Hi” He said as he rounded the corner. Levi let her know she had company.  
“Hey. I’m sorry, did we have plans this afternoon?” Sue asked.  
“Uh, no, but I didn’t have any, so I thought I would see if you needed any help. Honestly I thought you’d be out weeding or watering or something, not painting and papering.” He chuckled.  
“It was too warm, so I thought I would wait for the sun to fade a bit before I went to the garden. Oh! The beans and peas are climbing. I need to put the teepee’s up.” Sue said.  
“Do you have the slat boards?” Chris asked.  
“Not enough I don’t think.” Sue admitted. “I think I’ll have to go see Hillary.”  
“Interesting choice.” He said nodding toward the room.  
“Oh, yeah. Cute though, don’t you think?” Sue said trying to get him off the subject. She wasn’t sure she was ready to talk about it yet. She hadn’t even told her parents yet.  
“Expecting a niece or nephew to be staying over?” He asked. Sue realized that she really had no choice but to tell him. They’d become good friends since she’d come to town. She wanted to trust him.   
“Coffee?” She asked. He nodded and sat at the table. Sue poured him a cup and one for herself. She put a pistachio cake down between the two with dessert plates and forks. She cut the cake, purposely avoiding making eye contact with him.  
“The coffee’s decaf- sorry.” She frowned.  
“Decaf?” He asked. “Drinking too much that it’s keeping you up at night?” He teased.  
“No. The doctor doesn’t want me to have it.” She explained. He didn’t ask, he just waited.  
Sue finally lifted her eyes to meet his. “I’m pregnant.” She said softly.  
“Wow! Congratulations!” Chris said.  
“Thanks.” Sue said softly.  
“How far along?” Chris asked.  
“Almost ten weeks.” Sue said. He stared at her. “I just found out. I was just as surprised as you are.”   
“I had no idea that you were involved with anyone.” He said. Sue’s eyes began to tear up.  
“I’m not.” She said sipping the coffee.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Listen, it’s none of my business. If you don’t want to talk about it…” He offered.  
“It’s not that.” Sue said as the tears slipped down her cheeks. “I’m not involved with the baby’s father. It was something that just happened.”  
“Did you love him?” He asked bluntly.  
“Yes. Yes I did. Very much.” Sue answered.  
“He didn’t love you?” Chris asked.  
“It’s not what you think. We both loved each other, but couldn’t make it work. When finally thought we’d try it was too late. I couldn’t stay there, and he couldn’t move here.” Sue explained.  
“Do you still love him?” Chris asked.  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“Sure it does. It matters how much trash talking about him we do.” He laughed.  
“I wouldn’t do that.” Sue protested. “Jack Hudson is a good man. He’ll always be someone who holds a special place in my heart, but he is part of my past.”  
“Even now? With the baby coming?” Chris asked. “Does he know?”  
“No.”   
“He deserves to know. I know if I was lucky enough to have a child on the way I would want to know.” Chris said without letting Sue finish.  
“I want to tell him. I will tell him.” She corrected. “I just don’t want to do it over the phone or in an email. This is something that has to be done face to face.”  
“You want to see his reaction?” He said more than asked. She blushed not wanting to admit he was right.  
Chris made his way home that night, leaving Sue to contemplate her future. She sat on her couch, sipping a hot cup of tea, absently rubbing her stomach. Levi came up to her and again rested his head on her lap.  
“What’s the matter boy? Can you tell we’re going to have a new roommate soon? Well, not that soon.” She laughed. Sue took out her laptop and sent Jack and email asking how he was, as well as their friends. She said she needed to talk to him and to call her back.  
XOXOXOX  
It had been ten weeks, two day and six odd hours since Sue had slipped out of his bed, and effectively out of his life. He missed her. He missed her smile, her laugh, how passionate she got about something when she believed in it. He missed how she always saw the good in people, in situations. He missed his Sue.  
His coworkers had noticed his melancholy mood since Sue left. They elected Bobby to breech the subject with him.  
“Hey Sparks, wanna shoot some hoops after work?” Bobby asked.  
“Nah. Thanks.” Jack said as he moped back to his desk.  
“Hey, if you’re afraid that someone younger will kick your can, that’s fine. Myles… never mind. Tara, how ‘bout you?” He asked.  
“You think you’re actually going to beat me? HA!” Jack retorted.  
“All talk.” The Aussie said.  
“Alright. Dinner says I wipe the court with you.” Jack said.  
“You’re on!” Bobby agreed.  
An hour after work, Bobby was warming up at the park when Jack arrived. He’d jogged over.  
“I was beginning to think you thought better of the situation and decided to just cater my lunch tomorrow.” Bobby teased.  
“Not a chance!” Jack said.  
“Take it out.” Bobby said bouncing the ball at him. The pair played hard for a half hour before taking a water break. “Heard from Sue?”  
“Nope.” Jack answered as he poured water over his head.  
“Tried calling her?” Bob asked.  
“Nope.” Jack wiped his face and head with a towel. “Have you?”  
“Nah. Man, she wouldn’t call me.”  
“You guys were friends, why wouldn’t she?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, but you were more.” Bobby pointed out.  
“Apparently not.” Jack said sadly.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“If we were more, wouldn’t she have contacted me?” Jack asked.  
“Wouldn’t you?” Bobby retorted. Jack grabbed the ball and charged back out to the court. Bobby tried to get him to talk more but he just kept sinking the ball.  
An hour later, they were covered in sweat and headed for pizza. They decided on the neighborhood pizza place.  
“Brew?” Bobby asked.  
“Well, since you’re buying, yes.” Jack said smiling.  
“That’s just pent up frustration, that’s all that is.” Bobby teased.  
“What?”  
“You winning.”  
“I wiped the court with you!” Jack boasted.  
“Like I said, pent up frustrations.” He laughed. “Seriously, mate, if you miss that pretty little Sheila that much, why don’t you go see her?”  
“Can’t do that.” Bobby just looked at him curiously.  
“Listen, Sue made it pretty clear that she can’t stay here. I know she can’t stay here. I witnessed the night terrors, the screaming and fighting and tears while she was asleep. It wasn’t a good scene. I can’t live there.” Jack said.  
“All I’m saying is, if I had someone in my life that I loved that much, and who loved me that much, I would find a way to make things work.” Bobby said. “Give her a call will ya?”  
“Yeah, maybe.”  
“Sparky, if nothing else, you and Sue were good friends. Don’t throw that away.” Bobby said.  
Jack went home after pizza and a couple of beers, courtesy of Bobby. He sat on his couch watching a hockey game. His eyes kept drifting to his phone that sat on the coffee table. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed for it.  
He dialed half of her number then hit the ‘end call’ button. He dialed again, letting it ring once then ending the call again. Jack scolded himself and slammed his head back on the couch. This time as his finger began to press the first number, it rang.  
It was his bosses. They had an undercover job for him. He had less than an hour to pack. He emailed Lucy at the office asking her to water his plants, knowing she wouldn’t get the message til the morning. Forty minutes later a car pulled up, piled his bags in the trunk, took his phone and laptop from him, and put him on a plane with only his bag and a name of his contact when he landed. He didn’t know where or for how long he was going.  
XOXOXOX  
Sue had spent the next few weeks making a go of the garden and the stand. She had quite a few daily customers. She made almost daily runs to the hardware store, more to visit with her new friend Hillary. Sue kept her pregnancy to herself, but knew, before long, it would be obvious.  
One afternoon in late May Hillary stopped by the house to drop off some bushel baskets, and a cup of coffee.  
“So, when are you going to tell people?” Hillary asked.  
“What?”   
“Oh, don’t play coy with me. You know exactly what I’m talking about. When is that youngin making its debut?” Hillary asked with a raise eyebrow.  
“How…” Sue started, but blushed, clamping her mouth shut.  
“It’s pretty obvious. The last two times we’ve had coffee, you’ve given me decaf.” Sue looked confused. “I can taste the difference. You’ve been very tired lately.” She paused. “And you’re beginning to show.” She laughed.  
Sue instantly reached for her belly, spraying her hand across her midsection.  
“Oh.” Sue giggled. “I’m sorry I haven’t said anything. I’ve been trying to let it settle in, and find a way to tell people.”  
“You don’t own anyone anything Sue. Don’t be embarrassed about this baby. Your situation is yours, and yours alone.” Hillary said.  
“Thanks.” Sue said smiling. “It’s taken a lot of getting used to. It’s a big adjustment.”  
“Oh, you just wait.” She laughed heartedly. “You let me know what you need, and I’ll do whatever I can to help you.”  
“Thanks.” Sue said. “You wouldn’t want to tell my parents would you?” Sue laughed. Hillary laughed harder.  
“I wouldn’t want that job for anything.” Hillary said. Both women laughed.  
“What I will need is furniture. I don’t have anything. Do you know a good second hand shop?” Sue asked.  
“Yeah, a couple towns over, there’s a consignment shop that carries good quality stuff.” Hillary answered. “When you get a little further along, we’ll go. Maybe after harvest. How’s that sound?”  
“Great.”  
“How are you doing with the garden? The fruit?” Hillary asked.  
“Honestly, it’s getting a little tough to keep up with. I’m exhausted by the end of the day.” Sue admitted.  
“Hmm, let me see what I can do.” Hillary said.  
A few days later, there was a knock on the door. When Sue opened the door, there was a pair of young boys standing there. Both were dirty and wearing old ratty clothes.  
“Hi Miss.” The older of the two boys said. “Miss Hillary said you might need some help pickin in the garden and stuff. We be more than happy to do that for you.” He said with a distinct New England accent.  
“How old are you?” Sue asked.  
“I’m twelve. This is Paddy, he’s my little brother. He’s eight.” He answered. “I’m Tommy.”  
“Nice to meet you Tommy.” Sue said. “Would you or Paddy like some lemonade and apple cake while we talk?”   
“Yes please.” Both boys said simultaneously.  
“I’ll be right back. Have a seat.” Sue said as she went into the house. When she returned, the boys were petting Levi.  
“This is Levi. He’s my hearing dog.” They looks confused at her. “I’m deaf. It means I can’t hear. Levi lets me know when I’m needed, or when someone is talking to me, or if the phone rings.” She said.  
“Oh.” Tommy said.  
“So, do your parents know you’re here?” Sue asked.  
“Yes ma’am.” Paddy answered. “Mama talked to Miss Hillary. Pa’s laid off right now, so we need money. Ma’s OK with us getting jobs.”  
“Well then, I guess we should talk about what you can handle.” Sue said, trying to look stern.  
“We both are good with picking a garden. We know how to handle the plants real gentle like.” Paddy said.  
“Is that so? Where did you learn that?” She asked.  
“We have a garden.” Tommy answered.  
“We got cows too. And chickens!” Paddy excitedly added.  
“Wow. You have a lot of experience then. So, what do you think is fair for pay?” She asked.  
“Whatever you think is fair ma’am.” Tommy said. “We’ll take anything.”  
“Well, you can’t exactly be like that boys. Someone could take advantage of you.” Sue said. “Let me think on it, OK?”  
“Sure.” The boys nodded and got up with their heads hung low. They began to walk down the stairs.  
“Where you going?” Sue asked.  
“Home, ma’am. Mama needs us right back after we talked to you.” Paddy explained.  
“Oh, I see. So, if I decide to hire you, what hours would you be able to work?” Sue asked.  
“Every day at 7 til about supper time.” Tommy answered.  
“Hmm. OK. Tell you what, why don’t you start tomorrow. I’ll see how you work out.” Sue said.  
“Yes!” Paddy exclaimed. “We got jobs!”  
“Thank you ma’am” Tommy said holding out his hand.  
Sue shook it.  
“It’s Sue.” She corrected. “OK, Miss Sue, we’ll see you tomorrow.”  
The boys began to make their way down the stairs.  
“Boys! Wait.” Sue called out. She went into the house and came back out with the rest of the apple cake. “You seem to really like it. Bring some home to your mom and pa.”  
“Thanks!” They called out.  
The months passed and Sue couldn’t keep up with the veggies. She learned how to can and freeze everything. She even learned how to make pickles and pickled beets. Her stand was actually turning a nice little profit. She was grateful for the boys’ help since she could no longer spend that much time on her feet or bent over to be able to pick. The boys’ parents were grateful for the extra income along with the food they took home daily. It was near the end of August and most of the crops had already come in. School was about to start again, which meant she would lose her pickers for a better part of the week. She turned to Hillary for some advice. Hillary donated her two boys. Sue didn’t let them donate their time, but was very excited to accept their help.   
Thanks to all of the extra help, Sue was able to get all her little garden’s harvest in. It didn’t seem like such a little garden in her condition.   
Chris was also a big help. He could be found in her apple and pear trees most nights until well after sunset, and the weekends. He said it was his slow season, not too many people had to worry about taxes, and his businesses that he cared for pretty much handled themselves. Sue and Chris spent more and more time together. She found she was depending on him, and that she had found someone she could depend on. It was feeling like home. Except for one thing. Her baby girl wouldn’t know her father.  
Sue had emailed Jack twice, but he never acknowledged the notes. She’d tried to call, but they always went right to voice mail. At first, she tried. She would leave him a message saying that she needed to talk to him. After a while, she realized he wasn’t going to contact her, so she gave up. She didn’t think Jack was so upset about her decision that he wouldn’t even return her calls or emails. It broke her heart to think she could be so wrong about someone she’d known for so long, and she thought, so well. A few times she’d talked to Lucy and Tara, but never mentioning the pregnancy to either of them. She knew it was old fashioned, but she wanted the father of the baby to know first. She laughed at that thought, considering everyone in her new town knew already. She hadn’t mentioned that Jack hadn’t returned her messages. If she had, they would have told her he was undercover on assignment and out of touch.  
Sue finally decided to go the way of snail mail and sit down and write Jack a letter.  
“Dear Jack,   
I hate that I have to write this in a letter. I had hoped to see you when I told you the news. The news that, you’re going to be a father. That last night I spent in DC, the night I spent in your arms- in your bed… we created the greatest blessing in my life. I found out just today that our child will be a daughter. She is due to arrive around November 16th.  
I have tried to contact you by email and phone calls, but I haven’t been able to get in touch. I hope things are well with you. If you get this, and decide you want to talk, my number is the same.  
Love,  
Sue and Levi”  
Sue folded the paper and stuffed it inside an envelope that was stamped and addressed to Jack. She dropped it in the mailbox just outside the hardware store.  
The cool air of late summer evenings was relaxing to Sue. She sat on her porch in the swing swaying back and forth. Heaven. This must be what Heaven is like she thought as she absently rubbed her belly.  
The months had passed, and she had made a good home for herself. She was getting used to the laid back way of life in the country. Her garden, fruit trees and bushes had made her a good living, and she was venturing out into baking with some of the fruits she picked. Her homemade goods were selling just as well as the fresh goods were. She was more tired than she’d been before, but she felt wonderful at the same time.  
Her friend Hillary had been a blessing. They’d managed to collect enough furniture for the baby, and had gone and made a wish list at the store. Sue laughed knowing she only knew a few people, and a baby shower was probably out of the question, but she had family. Her mother was furious at first, but Sue had basically told her to deal with it. Her dad felt disappointed, but loved the thought of becoming a grandfather once again.   
By the end of October Sue had closed her stand, and settled in for what was rumored to be a bitter cold, snowy winter. It didn’t disappoint with the first snow fall coming the first week of November.  
Chris’ work was beginning to pick up with the end of the fiscal year upon them, and companies trying to get in every tax deduction they could. He was being kept busy with advising his clients, both big and small, how to donate more, buy more supplies for their companies to improve them and still save a little to make it through the winter months.  
XOXOX  
The room was dark and musty. It smelled of old sweat and dirt. They kind of dusty filth that was caused by the desert sands and pulverized cement.  
The wall behind the bed was cracked all the way to the ceiling. Jack didn't want to think how that happened. He was happy believing it was from a near by roadside bomb exploding and rocking the building.

He and Joe Johnson were hold up in this staffing house while they waited for Intel on the latest terror attack plans.

The two men had been on watch for nearly forty eight hours straight before the relief came. They nearly crawled back to their "deluxe suite" as it was advertised. Neither had much of an appetite and Jack had won the coin flip for first shot at the shower. By the time Jack came back, Joe was passed out from exhaustion.

Jack, too, was wary but sleep evaded him. It seemed each time he closed his eyes to try to rest, she invaded his thoughts. Her smile, her eyes, her touch. The feel of her soft skin under his rough hands. The smells of her hair-her body. A smile crept up on the sides of his lips. He tried to hide it but it was no use. He had to admit that the one thing that kept him going most days over there was her. He finally lost the fight to keep his eyes open and succumbed ot the worn out feeling he'd carried around.

His dreams were of her- always of her. Jack's memory was crystal clear. He could see her, smell her, feel her as if she was next to him. Her blonde hair as it lightly fell on her shoulders drew him in. So many times he'd wanted to touch it, touch her but he had resisted until that night. And now, she was gone. That fateful night when she made her way to his place on her way out of town. That night was to be their night. That moment when he opened the door to meet her eyes on the other side of his threshold. It was funny how his mind skipped the negative details.

He finally had the gumption to tell her he loved her, and to his surprise, she felt the same. The opportunity to sweep her into his embrace was quickly slipping away as she turned toward the door. He'd begged her to stay, pleaded with her, but she just couldn't. His mind raced, his heart began to beat faster. He was about to lose her. It was as if fate stepped in their way when she turned to him and kissed him as she made for the door.

Jack didn't see it coming. He didn't have time to think. He only reacted, pulling her into his arms and kissing her the way no other man had. The taste of her skin, her lips, lingered in his memory. The smell of her hair and body as they got tangled up with each other. It was overwhelming the smell of their spent passion the next morning as he woke to find himself alone. She was gone from his life.

He woke with a start, and the feeling of her lingered with him. His only thought as he lay on the lumpy mattress of the four star was if he could just kiss her one more time, touch her, everything would be better. Who was he kidding? Jack knew deep in his heart that if he ever laid his lips on her again, he would never let her go. He also knew he needed her. He needed to be with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Carla had arrived just after the snowfall, determined to take Sue home with her. Sue wouldn’t budge, insisting she was happy where she was. Her mom was impressed with the improvements she’d made in the old farm house, and how well she’d done with her garden business. Carla wanted Sue to be completely safe and surrounded by people who loved her and would be there to support her.  
Three days after her mom’s arrival Sue went into labor. The pair had been at Hillary’s for dinner. When Carla rushed to get Sue’s car, Sue told Hillary and her husband that she was pretty sure her mother’s visit had brought on the labor. Everyone laughed. Sue left Levi with the boys, and the three women made their way to the hospital.  
Sue wanted to try to go without the pain killers for as long as she could. Both Carla and Hillary told her not to be a hero, but she was stubborn about it.  
They walked the halls trying to urge the baby to come faster. When Sue’s doctor checked her, she was already six centimeters. As the doctor pulled the sheet back down and Sue relaxed, she smiled and said she’d be back in a couple of hours.  
“It’s amazing it feels so good when you’re making them, but absolute hell when you’re bringing them into the world.” Carla joked.  
“Mom!” Sue said shocked.  
“Oh, what? How exactly do you think you got here? Sex and a long painful labor and delivery” She teased.  
“Funny how we all know where we come from, but still think there’s no way our parents ever had sex.” Hillary teased. Sue laughed.  
“Oh! Oh no!” Sue said rather loud.   
“What?” He mother asked.  
“I think I just peed myself!” She laughed again. “Or… my water just broke.” She said, then howled in pain.  
“Water broke.” Both women said. Hillary got up to get the nurse. The nurse marked it on her chart, checked her vitals.  
“I’ll let Dr. McSweeney know. You’ve still got a little time. If you feel extreme pressure or the urge to push, let me know. And don’t push!” She said leaving.  
Sue let out a cleansing breath. She grimaced again in pain and discomfort.  
“This is not fun. Just saying.” She said. Again both women laughed.  
The three chatted as Hillary and Carla got to know each other. They helped Sue breathe through the contractions. Finally, Sue had enough. She asked for an epidural. Nurse Tina called for the anesthesiologist to administer the epi. Hillary and Carla left to get a coffee while they were putting it in.  
When they returned Sue was smiling. All the pain had gone away. She still felt the pressure, but not the pain.  
“Drugs are wonderful.” Sue said smiling.  
“Don’t be talking to my boys, ok?” Hillary teased.  
There was a knock and the door opened.  
“I guess you’re my Levi for now, huh?” Sue teased her mom.  
“I was when you were little, why not now too?” She said kissing Sue on the forehead.  
“Dr. Lori! How are you?” Sue asked. The doctor laughed.  
“Not as good as you I’m thinking.” She laughed again. “I’m just going to check you.”  
She checked Sue’s progression.  
“Looks like we’re going to be moving you soon. We’re about to have a baby.” She smiled. Sue became visibly nervous.  
“You’re at about nine centimeters.” She said. “Who’s going in with you?”  
“Can they both?” Sue asked.  
“Oh, Sue it’s OK.” Hillary said.  
“Oh, if you don’t want to…”  
“It’s not that, but your mom should go.” Hillary said.  
“You can both come in. As long as you stay on the north side of her hips. I need elbow room.” She said.  
“Sure.” Sue said. “I like that idea.”  
“Nurse?” Dr. McSweeney said pushing the call button.  
“Yes doctor?”   
“Can you escort Sue’s guests to scrub and dress please? I’m going to get my catcher’s equipment on.” The doc said.  
“Sure thing Doctor.”  
“See you in there.” She said patting Sue on the arm. “I’ll be the one with the catcher’s mask and shin pads on.” She laughed.  
“Ladies?” The nurse said sticking her head in the door. “This is Tim. He will show you where to and how to scrub and change.”  
“Thanks.” They said in unison and followed him out. “We’ll see you in there too I guess.” Carla leaned over and kissed Sue on the top of her head.  
They left Sue alone, but only long enough for the nurses to unhook Sue from all machines in her room and wheel her down the hall. They put her hair in a hat and made sure everything was hidden before making their way down the hall and into the delivery room.  
“Hi.” A familiar voice said. “It’s Nurse Tina.” She said. “I’ll be assisting with your delivery. Ready?”  
“Ha! Do I have a choice?” Sue asked sarcastically.  
“Good point. Your mom and friend will be right in.” She said as she gathered delivery tools. She set up the scale and blankets. “Do you know what your baby is going to be?” She asked.  
“A girl.” Sue answered.  
“Wonderful. I have two myself.” She said. There was a soft knock and Hillary and Carla made their way to Sue.  
“OK ladies. Your job in here is to keep Sue pushing when the doctor says to push, and breathing when she says to stop. We’ll have one on this side holding her knee for her and the other on the other side doing the same thing.” The nurse explained.  
Another nurse entered. “The doctor is in another delivery. The baby’s nearly here, so she’ll be here in time we think. Dr. M said to check and if we need to start pushing, we can start without her.”  
“OK then. I’m going to just check and see what’s what.” Nurse Tina said as she lifted the sheet and jonnie. “Well, I do believe it’s time to start pushing. You’re fully dilated and fully effaced, ready to go! With the next feeling of pressure, I want you to push down. Bear down hard until I count to ten.” The nurse said.  
The nurses pulled Sue’s knees up and both Hillary and Carla coached her to push. After fifteen minutes of pushing the doctor came in.  
“Hello folks. I’m glad to see I didn’t miss my little girl’s appearance. I’ve already had a baby boy today.” She said sitting at the base of the bed Sue was laying in. Another twenty minutes went by before a head made an appearance. It wasn’t long after, that the rest of her little body appeared. The doctor placed her up on Sue’s chest so Sue could hold her daughter. Sue brushed the top of her head softly, holding her dainty hand in her own. Sue kissed her and cried as the nurse took her to the scale. Carla and Hillary were both in tears as well. Carla stayed with Sue while Hillary went with the baby to take pictures. Sue watched as they cleaned her up, weighed and measured her. They swaddled her tightly and handed her back to Sue.  
“Congratulations! She’s perfect. Seven pounds twelve ounces and nineteen inches long.” Sue stared at her baby, then softly kissed her.  
“Hi baby. I’m mommy.” She said.  
“Do you have a name picked out yet?” Hillary asked.  
“Lily Jacqueline” Sue said. Carla looked at her curiously.  
“I love lily’s…” Sue explained.  
“I was more curious about her middle name.” Carla asked.  
“After her father.” Sue said. Carla opened her mouth to say something but Hillary touched her arm, and she thought better of it.”  
Carla kissed Sue as tears fell onto her cheeks. “Congratulations Susan. She’s beautiful. Thank you for letting me be a part of this.” She said. “I love you.”  
“Love you too mom.”  
“Grandma want to hold her?” Sue asked. Carla took her, and Hillary took more pictures. The nurse took her back and they went back to Sue’s room to wait.  
“Coffee?” Carla asked. Hillary nodded. They headed to the nurses break room and made their coffee. As they headed back to Sue’s room, they chatted.  
“You don’t like her choice of a name?” Hillary asked.  
“I love Lily.” She answered.  
“I meant the middle name, and you know it.” Hillary said. Carla looked at her.  
“I’m trying not to put my two cents in it.” Carla said obviously biting her tongue.  
“Ahh, you don’t approve of her choice of a father?” Hillary asked.  
“She’s not told me who the father is.” Carla said.  
“But you know.” Hillary said.  
“Yes.” She sighed. “Well, I suspected. Now with the name choice it’s obvious.”  
They were quiet for a moment.  
“I’m going to give you my two cents worth, not that you asked.” She chuckled. “Don’t give her a hard time about it. It’s her choice.”  
“I know.” Carla looked Hillary in the eye. “I’m glad she has a good friend.”  
“So, are you going to tell me?” Hillary asked.  
“Tell you what?”  
“Who the baby’s daddy is?”  
“Jack Hudson would be my guess. She’s been in love with him since almost the day she met him, but never told him.” Carla explained.  
“My guess is she told him, at least once.” Hillary laughed.  
“I guess you’d be right about that.” Carla laughed too.  
“You don’t approve?”  
“I wish she’d been married.” She sighed. “Call me old fashioned. I like Jack. He’s a good man.”  
“Then why isn’t he here?” Hillary asked.  
“That I can’t tell you.” Carla looked at Hillary. “She hasn’t talked to you about him?”  
“Nope. I haven’t asked either.” She smiled. “I figure if she wanted to talk about it, she would. There are pictures above her fire place. I caught her looking at one of her and some handsome man one time. A tear slipped down her cheek. I asked if she was OK, she said yes. Never mentioned him again.”  
“You should ask her about him. She won’t open up to me.” Carla said.  
“It’s kind of hard to do that when Chris is over so often.”  
“Chris?”  
“Yeah, a friend. A man friend.” She explained.  
“He couldn’t be the father, could he?” Carla asked.  
“No. I think you’re right. She and Chris are just friends, although I’m sure Chris would love to be more.”  
They each sipped their cups of coffee.  
“Do you know if she’s told him about his daughter?” Carla asked.  
“Don’t know. Do you think he knows?”  
“Probably not. He’d be here if he knew.” Carla said. Just then, the door opened and a nurse pushed a bassinet in with Lily in it. Both ladies got up to greet the baby. “Where’s my daughter?”  
“She’ll be down in a few minutes.” She smiled. Carla picked up the baby and coddled her.  
“I can hardly remember Sue being this tiny.”   
“I know what you mean. Mine are just teenagers, and I have a hard time remembering that sometimes. They grow so fast.”  
The bed was wheeled in. Sue looked tired, but happy. They moved her into position.  
Carla handed her granddaughter to Sue. Sue cradled her newborn close to her breast, caressing her head. Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. Carla took out her cell phone and snapped a picture. She instantly emailed it.  
“Who are you sending that to?” Sue asked.  
“Dad.” She paused. “Do you want me to send it to anyone? Jack perhaps?”   
“No mom. I don’t want you sending it to anyone.” Sue looked at her. “Except Daddy. Thank you.”  
Carla helped Sue and Lily get settled in, then she went back home. She and Sue’s dad would be back in a month to spend Christmas and New Year with them. Carla was comforted by the fact that Sue had such a good friend in Hillary.  
Sue called Lucy and asked her to come for a long weekend. When Lucy made her way off the plane to the baggage claim, she spotted Sue. It was a bitter cold day, and Sue was wearing a heavy winter, ankle length jacket which hid her baby weight quite well.  
Lucy hugged her friend tightly, gathered her bags and went to Sue’s car. They made their way back to her house to find Hillary waiting. Introductions were made, then Hillary left. Levi flew out of the baby’s room wagging excitedly to see her.  
“Levi!” Lucy called. “Come here boy!” Lucy hugged him tight, scratching him on the head. Sue made coffee and took out a blueberry cake she made. Levi pawed at Sue and went to the bedroom.  
“I’ll be right back.” Sue said. She changed the baby and took her to meet Lucy. “Luce? There’s someone I want you to meet.”  
Sue came out of the room, but Levi raced to Lucy, taking her eyes off the doorway.  
“I’ve missed you too boy. It’s so good to see you.” Lucy said snuggling against Levi again. Sue walked up to Lucy.  
“Can you hold this for a minute?” She asked. Lucy looked up, her mouth dropped open. Sue placed the baby in her arms. “Don’t drop her.” Sue went to the fridge and took out a bottle and warmed it.  
“Uh… uh… Sue?” She stuttered. Sue couldn’t hide her giggle. “Wh-who is this?”  
“This is Lily. Your niece.” She said simply.  
“Niece?” Sue shook her head. “Niece.” She said again.  
“Yes. She is my daughter.” Sue explained.  
“Daughter?” she paused to look down at the beautiful girl in her arms. “When did you get a daughter?”  
Sue couldn’t help but laugh. “She’s ten days old.”  
“She’s beautiful. Why didn’t you tell me about her? When were you thinking of this?” Lucy asked.  
“Thank you. I tried to tell you, but it didn’t seem right the couple of times I’ve been able to get in touch with you, and she just happened.” Sue explained.  
“She’s not adopted?” Lucy asked curiously. Sue blushed. Lucy looked down at the sweet baby in her arms. “Oh my God. She’s Jack’s daughter!” She suddenly realized.  
Sue blushed deeper, looking away guilty.  
“Want to feed her? She’s hungry.” Sue said handing the bottle to her. The baby began to suckle quickly. “Burp her at every ounce.”  
“So, are you going to tell me why I don’t know anything about this? When did you and Jack sleep together?” Lucy asked dumb founded.  
“Luce, first, please, don’t be upset. I wanted to tell you, but we’ve only talked a few times, and we’ve always been cut off before I could bring it up. I started to one time…” Lucy looked at her trying to remember that. Lucy checked the bottle, then placed the baby on her knee and began to burp her. “I don’t know why Jack hasn’t told you.”  
“Wait, Jack knows? And he’s not here?” Lucy asked. “That doesn’t sound like him.”  
“I didn’t want to leave him a message, but couldn’t get him on the phone, so I wrote him a letter. He never got back to me.” Sue said teary eyed. “I figured he didn’t want anything to do with us.”  
“Well, you know he was in Europe undercover twice. The first time for a few weeks. He was home a day or two and then gone again for almost four months, don’t you?” Lucy asked.  
“No. When was that?”   
“Not long after you left, a few days I think. That would be why he never answered or emailed you back. He didn’t have his phone or any way to check email. He was so deep that he didn’t get any messages out to us the entire time he was there.” She paused. “Bobby said it was his way of dealing with the pain of losing you.”  
“That explains that, but why haven’t I heard from him since? I finally broke down and sent him a snail mail actual letter. The day I found out Lily was a girl.” Sue said. Lucy shrugged.  
“All I know is he can’t know about Lily. That doesn’t sound anything like him. He wouldn’t shirk his responsibility to his child.” Lucy said.  
“Luce, please don’t say anything to him. Please.” Sue asked. “Don’t harass him about this. He’s got his reasons. I don’t want to know what they are, and I certainly don’t want him here out of some sort of guilt.”  
“Fine.” Lucy said. “So, are you going to give me the details of the night she was created?” Lucy teased.  
“No!” Sue laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
FLASH BACK TO PRESENT DAY  
Sue walked along a path on the edge of a wooded area. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on the plentiful garden and orchard she’d bought a year earlier. There were blueberry bushes were weighed down with snow, lining the path. Sue pushed a stroller with baby Lily inside. There were raspberry and black berry bushes at the base of a knoll begging for spring. Where wild flowers grown sporadically everywhere the eye could see now only snow was seen. Sue had noticed the hoof prints left at the edge of the orchard by, she thought, deer.  
Sue felt her Black Berry vibrate, but she was leaning high into a tree, barely balancing herself, and chose to ignore the phone.  
Sue picked for another twenty minutes, watching Lily soaking up the sun rays on an oddly warm January morning.   
“Levi! What a surprise to see you all the way up here.” Sue laughed patting her old friend on the head. She had retired Levi, but he kept close to Sue and the baby. Sue had a puppy being trained to take over for Levi as her hearing dog in hopes that Levi would be a companion for Lily as she grew.  
The view from the opening in the shaded area was breath taking. A dirt road wound upward from the main road, lined with pine trees. Across the front yard, the view was of mountains covered with varied trees of all shades of green. Animals of all types visited the open space in the meadow. Many mornings Sue would sit in the rocking chair on the porch and watch a family of deer grazing as she sipped a steaming cup of coffee.  
Sue carried the multitude of berries into the farm house from the freezer she kept in her garage.   
Sue began to gather the ingredients from the cupboards. She would have fresh baked muffins and maybe even a pie or two. There were eggs, flour, water, vanilla, berries, measuring cups and mixing bowls strewn across the table. She took so much happiness from her baking projects. She couldn’t wait to share this with her daughter.  
Sue’s Black Berry vibrated and beeped.  
“I forgot it rang earlier.” Sue said grabbing a towel to wipe her hands on. As she reached in her pocket for the phone, a cloud of dust churned up from the road out front. She peaked a look to see who it was, expecting a customer. Even though her stand had closed for the season, she provided baked goods for anyone who asked. The phone was forgotten once again.  
“It’s Chris.” she said. The dog barked, jumping on Sue, nearly knocking her over. He ran to the door, and out the doggie door.  
“Levi, come here boy!” He called out. Levi greeted Chris with a wag. He was having a hard time adjusting to being “off the job” all the time. Retirement wasn’t sitting as well with him as it was with Sue.  
Sue went to the door, opening the old creaky screen, watching her friend as he got out of the Jeep.  
“Hi!” A tall, ruggedly good looking man called. He reached down and roughed the dogs’ ears and fur. He took a turn tossing a ball across the yard. Sue laughed. Chris’ backwoods physique, sandy blonde hair, and deep green eyes completely hid the fact that he was an accountant. He did well for himself in such a small town, but Sue was pretty sure his good looks, which included a matching pair of dimples when he smiled, perfect teeth, and enough charm to convert a rattlesnake into a lap pet had something to do with it.  
“Hi.” Sue said as he walked up the steps, stopping to lean down and kiss her on the cheek.  
“I wasn’t expecting you.” Sue said.  
“I had a last minute rescheduled appointment, so I thought with the extra time, I would come see you and Lily.” He explained as the yellow canine rushed past him. “And Levi, of course. I hope you don’t mind.” He chuckled.  
”No, not at all”   
“How was your day?”  
“Good. I’ve been picking- we’ve been picking most of the morning. OK, so I think I did more picking than she did.  
“You picked berries today? You know it’s January, right?” he asked with a laugh.  
“I didn’t pick berries. I picked apples. There are a lot still at the top of the trees, and I’m trying to get them down so I don’t have the deer in the yard eating everything else. And, Hillary was telling me there are bear in the area who like apples! Did you know that?” Sue asked.  
“What did you do with the apples?” Chris asked.  
“Over the fence, near the pond.”  
“OK, so… the berries came from?” Chris asked.  
“My freezer. I’m going to make some muffins, and maybe some pies.” Sue explained.  
“Oh, I like your muffins!” Chris teased making Sue blush.  
He had lived in the town of Milford since he was a child. And when he heard that someone had finally moved into the old Landis farm, he had to see who. He felt like he’s hit it big when he first saw Sue. Chris was smitten right away, but understood that Sue wanted to be friends. Their friendship had bloomed, and strengthened over the first few months. Even with the news that Sue was carrying another man’s baby, he held out hope that one day they’d be more than friends. Christmas Eve was spent with Sue and her parents. They’d attended Midnight mass together. They made their way back to Sue’s place in the light snow. Lily had long fallen asleep, so Chris carried her home. After the baby was in her crib dreaming of Santa, or maybe just a warm bottle, Sue made hot chocolate and they sat in front of a blazing fire. Sue’s mom and dad went right to bed, leaving the younger couple to have some privacy. It was then, under the mistletoe they shared their first kiss. It had been a slow to bloom relationship, and Sue was slow to explain why. Chris hadn’t pushed, had taken what Sue was willing to offer. He visited when he could get away from work, and spent weekends with her.  
Sue had only told him minimal details about her life in DC. Her life before him. Before Lily. Her life with Jack. The entire incident that had occurred to cause Sue’s retirement went unmentioned. Sue had buried it in the far recesses of her mind just to keep her sanity.  
Chris crept up to Sue, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. His lips sought hers, lightly pressing against hers. As Sue responded, he pressed forward, pushing through her parted lips. His hands wandered to her hips, then up her sides until his hands landed on her shoulders.  
Sue felt a light tugging on her shirt. She quickly broke their kiss and looked down to see Levi standing there staring up at them. Sue’s phone had beeped but Sue didn’t feel it and Chris didn’t hear it.  
“Levi?” Sue said.  
“Maybe he’s jealous?” Chris said laughing.  
“Do you want to have dinner?” Sue asked.  
“Well…” Chris interrupted. “I was actually planning on taking my two favorite girls out to dinner.”  
“Sure. Where do you want to go?” Sue asked.  
“Pizza?” Chris suggested.  
“Hmm, I should bring something for Lily then. She doesn’t have teeth yet, might be a bit tough getting through the crust.” She teased. “Let me change the baby. Can you pack her bag?”  
Chris packed the diaper bag while Sue took diaper duty. After dinner, the three made their way back to Sue’s for dessert.   
“Maybe after Lily gets settled in bed, Lily’s mommy would take a moonlit stroll with me?” Chris suggested.  
“Perhaps a moonlight rock on the glider?” Sue counter offered.  
Chris smiled with approval. After a bath for Lily and a bedtime story, she was tucked in and sleeping like an angel.  
Sue joined Chris on the glider on the porch with coffee.  
“I’m sorry about not wanting to go for that stroll.” Sue began. “I just can’t leave her.” Chris put his hand on her knee.  
“Don’t worry about it. This is fine. I just wanted to talk to you.” He said.  
“What about?” She asked.  
Chris took Sue’s coffee and put it on the table next to him. He leaned in slowly and kissed her softly. He progressed their kiss, pulling her closer to him. He slipped his tongue through Sue’s lips trying to temp her.  
“That, actually.” He said. Sue looked at him curiously. “Sue, we’ve been seeing each other for a little while now. I like you. I think you like me too.” He leaned in and softly caressed her lips. “I think it’s time to take this to the next level.” He said. Sue pulled back to look at him.  
“Chris…” Sue began.  
“Sue?”  
“You’re right. I do like you. I do.” She breathed out heavily. “But, if you’re talking about what I think you’re talking about… I’m not ready to go that route.”  
“Well, if you think I’m talking about staying over, you’re right.” He brushed his hand over her cheek. “Sue I like you, a lot. I care about you, a lot. I want to share that with you.”   
Sue nervously got off the glider and paced. “Chris, I’m sorry if you got the wrong idea. I thought you understood.”  
“Understood what?” Chris asked.  
“Chris, I’m very old fashioned, and I believe that sex should be kept between husband and wife.” Sue explained.  
“That didn’t seem to stop you from having sex with Jack Hudson though!” He said. Sue looked at him, hurt by his comment. “Look Sue, you’ve had a baby. Don’t you think it’s a little late to pull that innocent, saving myself for marriage bit?” He said spitefully.  
“Good night Chris.” She said as she walked inside and locked the door behind her. Chris just stood there, dumbfounded by her reaction.  
“Oh, come on Sue. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry. Come on. Open the door so we can talk about this.” He pleaded. He knocked on the door over and over, but she just shut off the porch light on him. He finally left.  
Sue went in her room, disappointed by Chris’ behavior.  
Lily woke at four for her feeding. While burping her, Sue noticed there was a message on her phone. Once she got her back down, she checked the message. She noticed it was from the day before. A faint memory of it ringing while she was picking apples came to her. She read the message.  
It was from Jack. He needed help. He must be in trouble if he called her for help she thought.  
She called Jack. It went right to voice mail. She called Bobby.  
Bobby answered, groggy from just being woke up in the middle of the night.  
“Hello?”  
“Bobby? It’s Sue.”  
“Sue? Thomas? Darlin, do you know what time it is? New England is in the same time zone. What are you doing up at 4 AM?” He asked.  
“Never mind that. It’s a farm thing. Listen, do you know where Jack is?” She asked.  
“No, not at the moment. He’s undercover again.” He said. Bobby sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Why, what’s up?”  
“He called me yesterday, said he was in trouble, and needed some help. I didn’t answer, then forgot I got a call. I just noticed a message.” Sue explained. “Do you know where he is?”  
“No Luv, he’s undercover, like I said. I have no idea where.”  
“D?” Sue asked, becoming nervous.  
“Not sure. I’ll call him, I’ll call ya back.” Bobby said. Sue paced, not sure of what to do. A few minutes later, her phone vibrated again, it was D.  
“D? Do you know where Jack is?” She asked.  
“Hi Sue. No. He’s…”  
“Undercover, I know. Where?” She asked. “We need to find him.” She said.  
“Agreed. I’ll get someone on it. Can you overnight your phone to Tara? We can see what we can get from the call?”  
“Yeah, I’ll get it to her.” She said hanging up the phone. She went right into her room and packed a bag for herself, and her carryon and diaper bag for Lily. “Sorry buddy, you’re staying here.” She packed the car, made sure everything was off, Levi had food and water, and she left, stopping at the house beside the hardware store to ask Hillary to get Levi for her. As she was getting back in her car, Chris pulled up alongside. He got out holding a bouquet of flowers.  
“I’m sorry. I was an idiot. No, I am an idiot.” He corrected. “Forgive me?” He asked. “Or at least accept my apology.  
“Apology accepted.” Sue said. “I have to go.”  
“Dinner tonight?”  
“I’ll call you when I get back, OK?” Sue said as she buckled the baby in.  
“Back? Where are you going?” Chris asked.  
“DC. Jack’s in trouble, missing. He called me for help.” Sue said. She saw the disappointment in his face.  
“Jack…” He said with distain in his voice, thankfully Sue couldn’t hear that part, but Hillary could.  
She gave Hillary the keys and asked her to give anything that will spoil in a week to Tommy’s family. Sue went to the local Dunkin Donuts for a coffee and WIFI. She tried to book a flight but could only get one out of Providence at 10. She would have just about enough time to get there and through security.  
The security line was fairly short, which was lucky for Sue. The baby was an angel on the flight, which was good for everyone else. When she landed, she rented a car and drove to Lucy’s. Lucy was very surprised to see Sue standing there with baggage and baby in hand.  
The friends hugged.  
“What are you doing here? I had no idea you were coming for a visit. Why didn’t you call me?” She asked.  
“Jack’s in trouble.” Sue said. “I had to come. Can you take care of Lily for me? Please? I can’t bring her with me to the office. No one else knows about her, and I certainly don’t want to explain.”  
“Of course. What do you mean Jack’s in trouble?”  
“Not sure. He called yesterday, left me a message saying he was in trouble and needed me.” Sue explained.  
“Why did he call you though? After everything you’ve both been through…” Lucy said shaking her head. “Come in, have a coffee.”  
“I can’t. I have to get to the office and give Tara my phone. I’ll come by later. She should sleep for another hour. She’s due to eat in about an hour and a half. There are diapers in the bag.” Sue said heading for the door. She leaned over and kissed Lily. “Be good for Aunt Lucy. Mommy loves you.”  
“Sue? What about food? Aren’t you breast feeding?” She asked.  
“It’s fine. I’ve been supplementing with formula. I pumped on the plane, so there’s enough for two feedings. Use the formula then breast milk. She eats about every three hours or so.” Sue explained.  
“Still burping every ounce?” Lucy asked. Sue yelled “Yes” as she dashed toward the car and the office.  
Twenty minutes later Sue burst into the bullpen.  
“Sue?!” Bobby called.  
“When I said overnight the phone, I meant UPS it!” D said. Everyone got up to hug her quickly. Sue handed Tara the phone.  
“It was faster if I delivered it.” Sue said. Sue walked over to D. He hugged her.  
“You look great.” D said.  
“Thanks. Where’s Jack?” She demanded.  
“Not sure.” D answered.  
“Not good enough D. Where is he? He called me for help. Why would he call me? He hasn’t made the effort in over a year to get in touch with me, why now? He’s in trouble.” Sue said.  
“Sue, if I knew, I would tell you. He’s been undercover for a while. I do know, he’s out west.” D sighed. “I don’t know any more than that.”  
Sue looked at him in disbelief. He held up his hands in defeat. He really was out of the loop.  
Sue walked over to Myles who had just come in.  
“Hi Myles.” Sue said.  
“Sue? What are you… Never mind. Where else would you be if Jack’s missing and in trouble? How are you?” He asked.  
“I’m great, thank you. Anything on your radar? I know you have feelers…” She urged.  
“I’m working on getting something as we speak. Last I heard, he was in Arizona headed toward New Mexico.” Myles said in a hushed voice.  
“How accurate is that info?” She asked.  
“Pretty accurate.”  
“Tara, can I have my phone?” Sue asked.  
“Yeah, we’ve down loaded everything. I’m contacting the relay operator to get the actual call now. I know they keep them for thirty days in case there’s something fishy.” Tara said, tapping away on her keyboard and handing over Sue’s Black Berry.  
“Thanks.” Sue took it and began to type out a text. It wasn’t long before a text returned.  
“What’s up?” The message said.  
“I’ll take that as a yes?” Sue said.  
Sue went into the conference room to take her call. She was gone nearly fifteen minutes.  
“I’ll be back” She said as she headed out the door. Bobby knew from experience, she knew something.  
“Sue?” He called out. Without the benefit of Levi stopping her, he had to run to catch up to her. Lucky for him, she stopped at the elevators. “Hey.” He tapped her on the shoulder. “Where are you going?”  
“I have to do something.” Sue said.  
“Something?” Bobby joined her on the elevator. “Listen, that’s my best friend out there. If you know something, you need to fill me in. You can’t go out there alone, it’s way too dangerous, and you’re not an agent anymore.” He said.  
“I am an agent, just semi-retired. I still have my pass and clearances.” She said as the elevator car headed for the bottom floor.  
“Sue. You can’t go alone. Where are we going?” He asked.  
“The airport.”  
“For?”  
Sue hopped off the elevator and made her way to the rental car. She quickly texted Lucy telling her what was going on, and asking if she could take care of Lily for her.  
“Sue!” Bobby demanded her attention. “Who did you talk to, and why are we going to the airport?”  
“I just talked to Tony. If Jack’s on the west coast, Tony’s got something to do with it. Tony confirmed that he’d seen Jack a few days ago. He said he didn’t know where he was at the moment, but would let me know if he saw him.” Sue informed Bobby.  
“Wait, why would he tell you all of this?” Bob asked.  
“Let’s just say, I have something I can use against him, and made sure he remembered that.” Sue said with a coy smile.  
“You blackmailed him into giving you the information?” Bobby asked shocked.  
“No. Not exactly.” Sue said smiling. “More like extortion.” Sue laughed.  
“Remind me to stay on your good side!” He laughed.  
When they landed, Sue made a call to Lucy to see how Lily was. Everything was fine, which put her mind at ease. She needed to concentrate on finding Jack.  
Bobby made contact with Tara giving her their location and asked her to try to track Jack’s movements. Tara got right on plotting Jack’s last location.  
An hour later, Bobby’s phone rang. Tara had a general co-ordinance and the last number he’d called. It was Sue’s.  
“Jack called you?” Bobby asked.  
“Yes. That’s what I’ve been saying. I didn’t answer the phone when he called, then I forgot about the call.” She explained.  
“Did you check to see who it was?” Bobby asked.  
“No. I was up a ladder.” She sighed sadly. “Honestly Bobby, I’m not sure I would have answered if I hadn’t been up that ladder.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Why would I want to talk to someone who hasn’t bothered emailing, calling or even answering a letter I sent him?” She said, obviously hurt.  
“Listen, Sue, he hasn’t been avoiding you. He’s been undercover a lot of the past year.” Bobby said.  
“What about when he’s home? Bobby, I don’t want to put you in the middle of this, and I certainly don’t want to upset you. This is between me and Jack.” Sue said. “Let’s just go try to find him.”  
“I put the co-ordinance in the GPS, let’s see where they lead us.” Bobby said as they began to drive.  
“How far?” Sue asked.  
“About 7 hours.” He said.  
“Seven hours?!” Sue exclaimed.  
“According to Tara’s calculations.” Bobby said. “Would you rather go on Tony’s information, since he’s physically seen him?”  
“No. I trust Tara. Let’s check her information out first.” Sue said.  
“I take that to mean you don’t trust Tony?” Bobby laughed.  
“Not as far as I can throw him.” Sue countered. They drove into the early evening, swapping out driving and sleeping.   
“That’s a nice look for you.” Sue said. Bobby looked at her curiously. “The beard. I didn’t know you grew one.”  
“Thanks. Yeah, I thought it was time for a change.” He said.  
“I guess I should have kept more in touch, I would know these things.” She joked.  
“Yeah, well, I’m sure there are things about you we don’t know.” He said innocently. Sue blushed, but didn’t acknowledge his question.  
“Has he asked about me?” Sue asked softly.  
“You’re all he talks about.” Bobby said. “Look, Sue, I know you’re hurt by him not calling you, but I think he got the impression you didn’t want anything to do with him.”  
“How could he think that? I’ve left messages, emailed him, I even sent him a letter!” Sue said obviously upset.  
“I think when we find him, you two should talk. You need to talk.” Bobby said.  
The rest of the ride was quiet. Sue contemplated what she would say to Jack. She was upset with him for not contacting her, but he still owned her heart. As sleep claimed her, her mind drifted to the night they spent in each other’s arms and the daughter they’d created.  
When they were within ten miles, Sue checked in with Tara. There hadn’t been any activity on his cell phone since he’d called her for help. They stopped for supplies of water, food and medical supplies. Bobby also bought two baseball caps for them. Sue looked at him curiously.  
“Trust me” he said pulling it over her eyes.  
The GPS beeped that they were at their destination. Bobby pulled up to the side of a road, looked over the side of the cliff. There was no wreckage, no sign of struggle. Nothing.  
“How long’s it been since he called you?” Bobby asked.  
“He called yesterday morning.” Sue answered.  
The two parked along the roadside looking for some evidence that Jack was nearby.  
“Sue.” Bobby said pointing to some vultures circling above.  
“Oh, Bobby- you don’t think?“ Sue asked.  
“Nah- but we’ve gotta check it out.” Bobby had no conviction in his voice. The sun was high, beating down on them. Bob grabbed the hats and water in his back pack before they headed out. They searched about a square mile. They hadn’t found Jack, but did find the object of desire for the vultures. A jack rabbit had met its maker and was service as dinner for the flying cleanup crew. After an hour of searching, the pair made their way back to the car. They worked their way up another mile.  
He handed her a walkie talkie. “Keep this on. Watch for the red light. If it lights up, walk back toward me. If you find something, push that button twice, then talk into the speaker.”  
“OK.” Sue said. They split up, walking in opposite directions looking for any sign of a scuffle. Sue had walked about a half a mile when she noticed broken branches and gravel that was marked up by what looked like the heel of a shoe. The grass near the edge was matted down. Sue pushed the call button twice as Bobby had instructed. She pushed the talk button in and told Bobby what she’d found. Bobby was quickly on his way. Sue tied up her shirt, put a bottle of water inside and headed for the edge. She left the back pack on the top where she’d gone down so Bobby would find her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
She began to climb down the cliff, but quickly realized it was more of a sliding down than a climb. It was nearly straight up and down. Sue decided to sit and slide that way. It worked pretty well. When she got close to the bottom, she pulled her gun. It had been a long time since she last held it. The cold steel, the soft rounded edges, and the grip of the handle they felt familiar yet foreign.  
Sue peeked around the edge of the cliff wall, carefully checking for anyone who might be there. She braced herself for the worst.  
She noticed a makeshift fire pit up close to the wall. Her eyes desperately searched for any sign of life, for any sign of Jack. Sue braced her gun against the wall, moving her feet ever so slowly toward the point of the wall. As she snuck another look, she didn’t see anything, but felt it.  
She swung around the point of the cliff, gun drawn, the barrel nearly point blank at Jack Hudson’s forehead. His hands shot up, and he fell backwards.  
“Don’t shoot!” He yelled.  
“Jack!” Sue yelled.  
“Oh, thank God!” Jack said with a sigh of relief. He looked up at her in disbelief. “Sue? Is that really you?” He asked pulling her into his arms.  
“Yeah.” As soon as she saw him, all the animosity she had felt toward him dissipated and she melted into his embrace. “Are you hurt?”  
“Banged up.” He pushed her back to look at her. “What are you doing here?” He asked.  
“You called me. You said you needed my help.” Sue explained.  
“You’re really here?” He said again. Slowly he reached his hand up to touch her face.  
“Here, drink this.” She said handing him a bottle of water.  
“This is a mirage. Yep, that’s what it is. I need more cactus.” Jack said to himself.  
Sue giggled and held the water to his lips.  
“Sip it.” She said still holding it for him.   
“Hey Romeo, why don’t you worry about that later.” Bobby said.  
“Crash? You’re here too?” Jack asked looking back and forth between the two. “Definitely not a mirage!” He laughed.  
“Sorry to crush your fantasy.” Bobby laughed.   
“Yeah, yeah.” Jack said trying to get him to stop.  
“We’ve got to find a way to get you out of here now.” Bobby said.  
“Don’t suppose you brought food with you, did you?” Jack asked. “I’m telling you, once the sun goes down, it gets cold, and black. If we can get out in the next twenty minutes or so great. If not, get comfortable, we’re spending the night.”  
“I’ll see what I can do.” Bobby said as he took off toward the direction he had come to try to find a way back up to the road.  
“Crash!” Jack called out in pain. Bobby came back. “Do you have a lighter or matches or something?” He asked. Bobby dropped the backpack, taking the flashlight out and headed off.  
Jack pointed out where there was some brush and small logs he’d collected. Sue lit the fire, opened the pack again and took out some food for Jack along with some water.  
“How badly are you hurt?” She asked. “There’s blood.”  
“Not bad. My shoulder, upper arm. Other than that, I think I’m OK.” He answered.  
“Good. Let me see your arm.” She said. He turned for her to look at it. She poured some water and peroxide on the wound and dressed it. “That’ll hold you til we can get you to a hospital.”  
“Hey… Thank you for coming.” He said. She just smiled. “Sue, I wish I knew what was going on between us, but the memories are mixed up. Confused. I can’t seem to separate fact from fantasy.”  
“What do you mean?” She asked.  
“Like, I know we had a fight of some kind, but I can’t remember what it was about. I called you, but feel like you shouldn’t have come for me. I- I rem…” His voice faded.  
“What?”   
“I remember a night… never mind… that’s what I mean. Things are confused.” Jack said.  
“What Jack? What do you remember?” She urged.  
“It’s embarrassing, I don’t want to make things worse between us.” He said.  
“You can’t.”  
“Well, that’s encouraging.” His comment full of sarcasm. He let out a deep sigh. “I remember snippets of holding you… kissing you…” He hesitated. “Of making love to you.” He blushed a dark pink.  
“Glad to see you didn’t forget everything.” She said, blushing as well.  
“Wait… that’s not my imagination? Th-that really happened?” He asked surprised.  
“Yes Jack. The night I left.” She said softly.  
“The night you moved to Vermont!” He said finally beginning to put the pieces together.  
Bobby reappeared stopping their trip down memory lane for the moment anyway.  
“I found an edge of the road that slopes more. It’s steep, but I think I can scale it then help you up.” Bobby said. “It’s about a quarter of a mile down. Think you can make it?” Jack nodded and put out the fire as Sue packed up their gear.  
They made it back to the top of the ravine just as the sun dipped below the horizon. Sue shivered.  
“You were right. Once that sun goes down it’s chilly. They started to make their way back to the car as a highway patrolman rolled up. They exchanged identifications and info. The officer called for an ambulance and gave Sue and Bobby a ride back to their rental.  
At the hospital, Jack was examined, treated and released. Two broken ribs, torn muscle in his shoulder and a bucket load of cuts, scrapes and bruises from the beating he took.  
His cover was blown, it was pointless to continue with this undercover assignment. He debriefed with the LA office and flew home with Bobby and Sue.  
After a quick rundown of events with the suits upstairs at the Hoover Building and some catching up with the team, Jack headed home.  
Sue offered to give him a ride so they could talk. Oddly enough, they were quiet all the way to his house.  
“Would you like to come in?” Jack asked. Sue simply nodded. They made their way inside. He grimaced when he entered his apartment. His plants were withered and wilting.  
“How’s Levi? Did he come too?” Jack asked.  
“He’s good. He’s retiring soon. I have a puppy in training. And, no he stayed home.” Sue answered.   
“By himself?”  
“No, with a friend of mine.” Sue paused. “Excuse me.” She retreated to the bathroom. When she returned Jack asked.  
“Who’s Chris?” Sue looked very surprised at him. “Your phone rang while you were in the bathroom.”  
“He’s a friend.” Sue said.  
“The one with Levi?”  
“No.” Sue said.  
“Boyfriend, ‘friend’?” He asked. Again she looked at him surprised, and unsure how to answer that. “When I flipped the phone over to see if it was important or not, I saw part of the message. I wasn’t snooping.”  
“We’ve been seeing each other.” Sue admitted.  
“Oh.” Jack said sadly.  
“What did you want me to do Jack? Wait for you forever?” It was Jack’s turn to be shocked. “I waited over a year for you to contact me. One night you’re telling me you love me, the next poof! Jack becomes a ghost from my past.” Sue said a bit angrier than she meant to.  
“When I woke up, and you weren’t there, I thought you were angry with me for taking advantage of you.”  
“I told you in the note I left that I love you too, and I had no regrets, and to keep in touch- which you didn’t do!” Sue argued.  
“You didn’t either!”  
“Yes, I did! I called, left messages, emailed you, and I even broke down and sent you a snail mail letter. You didn’t have the courtesy to answer any of them.” She said bitterly.  
“Sue… When I woke up…” He began.  
“I know, you were upset that I had left.” Sue said.  
“Yes. I was. I wanted…”  
“I know what you wanted. You wanted to talk me into staying, and that was something I couldn’t do. I left before you woke up to keep you from being able to try.” Sue said, tears filling her eyes.  
“No, before you interrupted me, I was going to say… I wanted to talk to you, tell you that I love you, and say goodbye. I wanted to make sure you knew what you mean to me.” He said. Sue couldn’t fight the tears anymore.  
“I needed to talk to you.” Sue said, tears falling onto her cheeks.  
“I’m sorry. I don’t have much of an excuse. When you first left, I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me, regardless what your letter said. I kept procrastinating on returning your calls or emails and finally I just felt like I’d waited too long.” He said.  
“What about my letter? Did that mean anything to you?” She asked, lip quivering, barely able to hold herself together to ask the question.  
“What letter Sue? I never got a letter. I got four messages on my phone, six hang ups and three emails. I never got a letter from you, never.” He insisted.  
“Maybe it came when you were undercover?” She suggested.  
“I had my mail held at the post office, but I didn’t see a letter from you. If I had I would have opened it before anything else. And, yes, except for this round, I have gone through and opened everything I got while I was gone.” He said, wincing in pain.  
Sue looked at her watch.  
“Look, it’s late. I’m going back to Lucy’s. Take your medicine, and I’ll be back tomorrow.” Sue said wiping her face.  
“Why don’t you stay?” He suggested.  
“Not a good idea. Besides, I told Lucy I would be back tonight.” She picked up her coat and headed for the door. “Get some rest, we still need to talk.” She closed the door behind her and drove back to her old apartment.  
Lucy opened the door to find Sue on the other side.  
“What are you doing back here?” She asked.  
“I need to feel Lily. I can’t leave her for that long, it felt like a life time.” She said.  
“Well, she’s asleep right now. Coffee?” She asked.  
“Do you have decaf? I’m nursing, remember?” Sue teased.  
“No. But I do have decaf tea, decaf water, and decaf milk if you’d like that.” She teased.  
“Tea sounds wonderful.” Sue said. She slipped out of her shoes and sank into the couch. “This couch is so comfy.” She said nostalgically.  
“Yours isn’t?” Lucy asked.  
“It is, but this one is home.”  
“How are you doing up there? Are you comfortable? Do you feel safe?” Lucy asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m sorry Sue. I’m sure the last thing you wanted to think about…” Lucy began to apologize.  
“Luce, it’s OK.” Sue said shaking her head. “I do, actually. I think maybe I just needed to decompress.” They chatted until Lily began to cry. Sue started to get up.  
“I’ll get her.” Lucy said. “I love taking care of my niece.” Lucy changed her and gave her to Sue to feed along with her blanket.  
“She loves to be swaddled, but in this blanket. God help me if we lose this before she’s older!” Sue joked. She covered the baby and herself while she fed her daughter and they friends continued to chat.  
“Did you get a chance to talk to Jack?” Lucy asked.  
“Some. Not about Lily though. He was in pain, and needed to rest. I want him fully awake and aware when he finds out he has a daughter.” Sue said.  
Both ladies laughed.  
“I don’t blame you.” Lucy stared lovingly at the baby as Sue burped her. “She’s such a good eater!” Lily belched. “And burper!”  
“Lucy? I hate to ask, but with Levi not here, can you let me know when she wakes up in the night? She usually gets up about six now, but I’m not sure with the travel and new surroundings.” Sue asked.  
“Of course. If she wakes for food early, what will she have? Formula or breast milk?” Lucy asked.  
“Formula.”  
“Can I just feed her?” Lucy all but begged.  
“Sure.”  
Sue put her down in the cradle that Lucy had borrowed from a friend and sacked out on the couch. Lucy had offered her bed, but Sue declined.  
Lily only woke once at four for a clean diaper. After that, she slept until six. Both ladies woke with her.  
“It’s supposed to be in the forties, do you want to go for a walk?” Lucy suggested.  
“I would, but I don’t want to risk running into Jack.” Sue said.  
“You are going to tell him today, right?” Lucy asked. Sue smiled and said yes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Sue and Lucy sat on the couch chatting about her life in Vermont, the house, farm, what it was like to be a mom and Chris.  
“Do you like him?” Lucy asked.  
“Yes. I like him. He’s a great guy.” Sue said.  
“But do you like him the way it seems he likes you?” Lucy asked.  
“I’m trying.” Sue said.  
“You know, if you’re trying too hard, maybe it’s not meant to be.” Lucy reminded her friend.  
“I know.” Sue agreed.  
“I hate to admit it but when he kisses me, I just don’t feel anything.” She paused. “Maybe I’m just not over Jack.” Lucy smiled.  
“’Bout time you admitted that.” She teased. Sue gave her a ‘don’t start’ look and got up to take a shower, handing Lily to her.  
“Here, keep Aunty Lucy out of trouble.” Sue said.  
“Are you going to talk to Jack today?”  
“Yes, I said I would.” Sue paused. “I haven’t decided if I want to go over there or have him come here, if that’s OK with you.” Sue said.  
“Don’t you want some privacy?” Sue simply shrugged.  
“Honestly, I’m not sure.” Lucy giggled.  
“Tell ya what. Give Jackson a call, see what time he wants company. Then you can go over and I can hang out with Lily in the hall until you take her.” Lucy suggested.  
“I guess that would work. You wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on her for a bit?” Sue asked.  
“Of course not. She’s too sweet.”  
Sue called Jack, and they agreed to meet in an hour.  
Sue packed up Lily, and the three headed to Jack’s. Sue went up first and tapped on the door. Jack opened the door wearing older jeans, faded with a tight black t-shirt and bare feet. His hair was mussed and damp from just getting out of the shower. Sue silently sighed.  
“Hi.” He said.  
“Am I early?” Sue asked.  
“No, please come in. I was just really enjoying the hot shower.” He answered.  
“How are you feeling?” She asked.  
“Ehh. I’ve been better, but, I’ve been worse too.” The pair walked into the living room and sat.   
“Have you eaten?” Sue asked.  
“Yeah, Toast, but yes.” He chuckled, but winced in pain and grabbed his ribs.  
“Why don’t you keep the jokes to a minimum Chuckles.” Sue teased. “Do you want me to make some eggs or something?”  
“Pizza?” He suggested.  
“Umm, I would rather talk if that’s ok.” Sue asked, seemingly nervous.  
“Sure, but I already ordered it… it’ll be here in a few minutes.” He laughed, once again holding his side.  
“Oh.” Sue said with a nervous giggle. “Well, then, I guess we should talk fast then.”  
“Look, I owe you an apology. I was a coward. I was afraid that you’d be angry, and not want anything to do with me. I see now that line of thinking back fired on me.” He said all in one breath.  
“Yeah I’ll say.”  
“I honestly, I never got a letter. I’ll admit to being too afraid to answer the phone calls and the emails, but I swear, I never got a letter from you.” Jack said.  
“I know that Jack.” Sue said. “If you’d gotten that letter, you would have found a way to contact me.”  
“Oh, it was that good of a letter, huh?” He teased.  
“Yeah, something like that.” Sue said with a half laugh. There was a knock at the door.  
“Pizza’s here. Can you get it while I get the money?” Jack asked as he went off to his bedroom.  
Sue grabbed her wallet and paid for the pizza. Lucy put the baby inside the house and quickly left. Sue put the pizza on the coffee table and put the baby in the kitchen, out of Jack’s line of sight.  
“Hey, sorry it took so long…” He said. “Where’s the pizza guy?”  
“I paid him, pizza’s on the table.” Sue explained.  
“You didn’t have to, but thanks!” Jack said. He hobbled over to the couch and began to dig into the box. Sue took the opportunity to ‘get plates’ from the kitchen. When she walked back in, she had Lily in her arms. Jack took a big bite of his pizza and looked up to call to Sue for a beer. When he saw Sue standing there with a baby, he nearly choked. Sue laughed. He shot up from where he sat, knocking his knee into the coffee table, and subsequently tripping over it, landing on his back side.  
“Oh my gosh! Are you alright?” Sue asked.  
“Yeah… umm… Sue? You’re holding a baby…” Jack said.  
“Yeah, I know.” She said smiling.  
“Who’s baby… where did the baby come from?” Jack asked. “The baby wasn’t here before was it?”   
“Jack, please sit.” Jack sat, wiped his mouth and stared at Sue, then the baby, then Sue.  
“Sue…”   
“Jack, this is Lily. She is my daughter.” Sue said looking at the baby in her arms.  
“Your… your… your daughter?” Jack asked, swallowing hard. Right on cue, Lily woke up. She yawned and stretched. She let her little eyes fall shut once more, then popped them open once more. “Well hello beautiful. You have impeccable timing.” Sue smiled as she brushed the baby’s hair up, and swiped her finger up her cheek causing her to smile.  
“You… you had a baby…” Jack said, dumb founded.  
“Yes.” Sue said smiling. “I did.”  
“She’s beautiful. Uhh… congratulations.” Jack said staring at the infant in the woman he loved arms.  
“Want to hold her?” Sue asked. Jack looked surprised at her question. “Uhh… sure.”  
“Just support her head, she can’t quite hold it up by herself yet.” Sue said as she lay the baby in his arms. Jack held her like she weighed a hundred pounds and was made of glass. He watched as she cooed and smiled. “That’s her new thing. She’s found her voice a little bit. At least I assume she’s making sounds, everyone says she does when her mouth goes like that.” Sue said.  
“She’s beautiful, perfect.” Jack said smiling at her. “Like her mama.” He smiled at Sue who blushed at the compliment.  
“Thanks.”  
“Can she hear? Do you know yet?” Jack asked.  
“She passed her hearing test. The doctor is pretty sure she’ll be a hearing child.” Sue said. Jack smiled. “I’ve already started teaching her sign language. Not that she can mimic it yet, but if it’s something she sees from the beginning, it’ll be the norm for her when she can.”  
“Amazing.” Jack said.  
“Yes, she is.” Sue said. She slowly sat next to Jack. “I’ve noticed you haven’t asked about her father.”  
“Well… I figure that’s your personal life, and after the past year, I really don’t have any right to ask.” Jack sighed, resigning himself to not being a part of her life anymore. “Is he good to you? To Lily?”  
“Yes.” Sue said, trying to hide her smile, her secret for a few more agonizing moments.  
Jack took her little hand in his looking at how small she was. Lily wrapped her tiny hand around his finger.  
“It didn’t take her long to get wrapped around your finger.” Sue joked. Jack smiled a sad smile. “Jack? Lily is your daughter.” She said nervously.  
Jack’s head whipped around to look at her. “What? Did you just say, Lily’s my… my daughter?” he asked shocked.  
“Yes.” Sue admitted. “If you’d read the letter, that was what I wrote in it. I mailed it the day I found out she was a girl.”  
“I-I ha-have a daughter?” He asked. He repeated it again as a statement. Tears filled his eyes.  
“Hi baby.” Jack said leaning down to kiss her on the top of the head. “I’m daddy. It’s nice to meet you.” He said, his voice cracking, his chin and lip quivering and a tear rolling down his cheek. “My daughter?”  
Sue began to cry as well. “I was so scared how you would take the news.” She said.  
“I’m a dad?” He asked still trying to soak in the news. “Incredible.”  
Jack looked at Sue and softly dried her cheek from tears. Their eyes locked and they were drawn to each other. Jack made no attempt to hide his intentions as his lips landed on hers. Sue smiled into their kiss. The encounter was powerful, romantic and passionate.  
“I’ve missed you so much.” Jack said.  
“I’ve missed you too.” Sue agreed.  
“So, now what?” Jack asked. “You can’t live here… Do you think your little town could support a lawyer? Is there a need for one?” He asked.  
“Jack?”  
“Sue, I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time. I told you that the night we made this miracle. I meant it. Now that she’s in the picture, I want to be a part of at least her life. If you don’t want to be involved with me, I can accept that. I’m sure with your boyfriend back home.” He said suggestively gauging her reaction.  
“Chris and I have been seeing each other, but he’s not you.” Sue said. “Jack, I love you too. I would like to give us a fair chance. But, if we can’t make a go of it, Lily still needs her father.” Sue said.  
“I’ll talk to D next week.” Jack said.  
“Actually, Jack, I’ve done really well since I’ve been in Vermont. I’ve managed to chase away and bury the demons. This is the first time since everything happed almost two years ago that I’ve felt comfortable in the city. I haven’t been afraid at all since I got back into town.” Sue said. “I would actually like to try living here again. I’m sure Lucy would let me stay with her again. I don’t think I can work yet, but maybe something on the side. I could always work at the grocery or department stores.”  
“Sue, are you sure?” Jack asked in disbelief.  
“Yeah. I told myself that if you were willing to give Lily a chance, I would give you one to be in her life.” Sue explained.  
“What about you?” He asked.  
“I didn’t expect you to want anything to do with me.” Sue explained.  
“Well, I do.” He said. Sue smiled.  
“I’ll have to get Levi.” Sue said.  
“When I’m back on my feet, I can drive up with you to get him.” Jack paused. “What will you do with the house? Your stuff?”  
“The stuff will come with me, well some of it anyway. The house… I have a thought on that.” Sue said.  
Sue fed Lily while she and Jack ate the pizza. Jack had a million questions about Lily. Sue laughed at his excitement and curiosity.  
After the pizza was gone and cleaned up, Sue texted Lucy and let her know what was going on and asked if she could stay with her for a while again. Of course, Lucy jumped at that offer. Sue also called Hillary to check in on Levi. They chatted for a while about what Sue wanted to do. Hillary thought it was a wonderful idea.  
Sue and Jack spent nearly every minute of the next two weeks together. Jack’s ribs and shoulder healed. Jack asked Sue if she still wanted to move home. Sue said yes. The couple got the baby set in the car, and they headed off to Sue’s house in Vermont.  
When they arrived in town, Sue spotted Chris’ car at Hillary’s store. She decided to avoid him right now, and went right to the house. Levi greeted them with wagging tail. His first concern was Lily though.  
“Levi! Hey Buddy!” Jack called out to him. Levi made his way to Jack, slobbering all over him.  
“What are you doing here? Where’s Hillary?” Sue asked Levi. The canine ran playfully to the back door. Sitting out on the back deck was her friend, sipping a cup of coffee.  
“Hi.” Sue said.  
“Hi there! I figured it was probably you.” Hillary said giving Sue a hug.  
“How was Levi?” Sue asked.  
“Awesome as usual. The boys have been hounding their dad about getting a mut from the shelter. He finally gave in. We’re going today.” Hillary said.  
“That’s great.” Sue said.   
“Chris has been asking about you, a lot.” Hillary said.  
“Thanks. When we pulled into town, I saw him at your store.” Sue said.  
“Doesn’t surprise me. He stops in every day about this time… why do you think I’m here rather than there? Tired of telling him the same thing.” She smiled. Sue took a deep breath, raising her eyebrows and sighing, knowing that it wasn’t going to be pleasant the next time she saw him.  
Sue turned toward Jack. “Hillary, I want you to meet Jack Hudson. Jack this is my good friend Hillary.” Sue said. The two said hello then Hillary went right for Lily.  
“And you, little lady, how did you like your first trip to the big city?” Hillary asked Lily who just cooed and giggled.  
“I think she slept through it. She did visit with her Aunty Lucy though.” Sue said.  
“That’s good.” Hillary said. “Well, I’m off to find me a mut. I’ll give you a call later, maybe the boys and I will stop by.”  
“Great. Oh! Hillary, did you have time to talk to Tommy’s folks about what we discussed?” Sue asked.  
“Yes. We can talk later.” And with that, Hillary left.

“Coffee?” Jack nodded and Sue pointed. “I’m going to get Lily changed.”  
Jack smiled. “I can do that you know.” He called as he pulled out the pot. “Sue?” Then he remembered she couldn’t hear him. A few minutes passed and she reappeared with the baby.  
“I forgot you’re deaf.” He said as he scrunched his eye brows together.  
“You what?” Sue looked him in in disbelief.  
“Yeah… Anyway. I was saying that I can changed her if you want. Then I tried to ask where the mugs were.” Sue laughed and pointed. “Yeah, I found them.”  
Sue sat at the table and began to feed the baby with a bottle.  
“I thought you were breast feeding?” He asked.  
“I am, but supplementing with formula. I also want her used to using a bottle.” Sue explained. Jack looked at his daughter and smiled.  
“She’s so beautiful. I- I still can’t believe we had a baby. I can’t believe she’s mine.” He said. He was thankful that Sue was deaf so she couldn’t hear his voice cracking.  
“Well, believe it.” Sue watched Jack, who never took his eyes off the infant in her arms. “Want to feed her?”  
“Yeah, sure.” He said excitedly.  
A few hours passed, Sue had given Jack the tour of the house and the yard. Levi was out with them smelling every inch of the yard and orchard. Around three, a car pulled up outside. It was Chris.  
“Jack, would you mind? I need to talk to Chris, alone.” Sue said. Sue walked outside to meet him there.  
“Sue! You’re back!” Chris greeted her. She smiled at him.   
“I am. We got back a few hours ago.” Sue admitted.  
“I’m so glad. I’ve missed you.” He said kissing her on the cheek. Sue stiffened up.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked.  
“I need to talk to you.” She said.  
“Is everything alright?” He asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
Sue sat on the glider and patted it for him to join her. He chose to sit in the chair across from her.  
“What is it?” He asked nervously. She didn’t answer at first. “You don’t have to say it. I already know.” He said. Sue blushed, feeling guilty. “I knew, the whole time. I knew that you were in love with him. I knew you weren’t over him. And I knew that if you saw him again, and he met his daughter, it was over for me.” He said softly, sadly.  
“You’re a really great guy Chris, you really are. But I can’t help how my heart feels” Sue said.  
“I understand. You share a bond, a love, and a child. It’s hard to compete with.” He said. “And if I was honest with myself, I knew I had lost any part I had of you when you went to save him.”  
“I’m sorry that I hurt you.” She said. Chris stood and walked toward her. He put his hand out to help her up. When she stood, he gave her a quick hug.  
“I won’t deny I wish things had turned out differently for us, but I wish you well.” he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. and walked out of Sue’s life. Sue stayed out on the porch for a few long minutes. When she finally went back inside, she saw Jack playing with Lily and patting Levi at the same time.  
“Everything OK?” He asked. Sue smiled.  
“Yes.” She said knowing she had made the right decision. For her it had always been Jack Hudson.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Jack drew up a contract, simple and basic. The house would be lent to Tommy’s family to live in, and change as they saw fit until said time they wished to leave. It would be rent free under the conditions that they didn’t destroy it, they kept the land up, planted and tended to the garden and orchard. They would also be responsible for taking care of the fruit stand.  
She then invited the family for dinner.  
Joe and Irene Patterson were not as old as they looked. They’d had a difficult life. Early on in their marriage, they’d lost a daughter when she was two. She’d drown in the local pond. Both of the boys had dealt with serious health ailments when they were very young. Because the boys were so sickly as children, Irene couldn’t take a job. Joe wasn’t educated, quit school his third time around in the 9th grade. He took odd jobs here and there, but when the economy bottomed out, and the factory jobs dried up when they packed up and moved south, he was once again left without a way to support his family.  
Joe had taken a job as a cattle hand in exchange for livestock and food. It was the best he could do. He wasn’t an overly friendly looking guy, and didn’t like to make small talk, so he didn’t fit into fast food restaurants or big name department stores.  
“This is very kind of you Ms. Thomas, but, if you don’t mind my askin’ what’s the occasion?” Joe asked rather directly.  
“Please, it’s Sue. I’ve asked you here today because I was very impressed with the boys’ work ethic this past summer, and fall. I’m guessing they got that from you two.” Sue said looking at the parents. They both sat a little prouder. Joe put his hand on the back of Tommy’s neck proudly.  
“That’s really nice of you to say. I’m proud of my boys.” Joe said.  
“I have a favor to ask.” Sue said.  
“What is it?” Irene asked.  
“Well, I’ve decided to go back to DC with Lily and Levi, and be with Lily’s daddy.” Sue began.  
“That would be me.” Jack said raising his hand.  
“With me being gone, the house would be vacant. I don’t want that. I was wondering if you would take care of the place for me?” Sue asked.  
“Sure we could keep an eye on it.” Joe said.  
“That isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” Sue said shaking her head. “I want you to move in and live here.”  
“Oh, Sue, we couldn’t afford the rent on this place.” Irene instantly spoke up.  
“There wouldn’t be any rent.” Sue said.  
“We don’t take handouts.” Joe said sternly.  
“It’s not a hand out. Look, Joe, I need someone to stay here and take care of the place. That means fix the roof it if leaks, patch walls, fix screens and windows. I’m leaving tomorrow, so you’d have to repaint the baby’s room for one of the boys. You would do all of this out of your pocket. I do have a few gallons of paint in the shed you’re welcome to use, but this would be on you. I won’t pay you for doing any work around here. I would expect you to take care of the orchard, trees, plant a nice big garden next year and open the stand.” Sue said.  
They were quiet for a moment. Joe and Irene looked at each other, then at Sue and Jack.  
“Why don’t you think about it? I will leave the keys with Hillary at the store.” Sue said.  
“Why us? You don’t know us that well.” Joe asked.  
“I think I do. I’ve always prided myself on being able to tell people. You’re good people. I know right now, you’re having a hard time. The boys told me you lost your job. One of them might have mentioned that he woke up with one of the chickens in the house the other day because of a hole in the door.” Sue teased the youngest.  
Joe looked away from Sue.  
“Joe, it’s the dead of winter, it’s cold. We’re due more snow. I have plenty of pellets and wood for you to burn and the tank is full. One less thing for you to worry about.” Sue said. She was becoming exasperated from trying.  
“Pop, you know what I was thinking?” Tommy asked.  
“What’s that son?”   
“I was thinking that we could get more chickens and put them in our house, maybe we can get some sheep or goats or something too. We can put a big garden on the front yard, and cows in the back. You like cows, you’re good at them.” Tommy said excitedly.  
“Yeah, I am that. But, son, where would I get the money to buy cows? And, I know our house isn’t much more than a shack, it’s much too big for chickens and the lot.” He explained.  
“What about boarding some horses?” Irene suggested.  
Joe held up his hand to stop the barrage of suggestions being thrown at him.  
“Sue, this is a wonderfully generous offer. Please, give us a few days to talk it over?” He asked.  
“Of course. I will leave the keys, as I said, with Hillary. I also have a contract for you to sign. It is exactly what I just said. Spells out what is expected of you, and of me.” Sue said.  
Joe and Irene got up, the boys too. “I’ll stop by and talk to Hillary either way, is that OK?”  
“That’s fine Joe. Here’s my card. You can call my cell or drop me an email.” Sue said.  
The family left, and Sue and Jack retired to the living room with hot cocoa.   
“I see why you like it up here so much.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, it’s so peaceful, quiet. Beautiful.” Jack said.  
“I’ve noticed that too. Especially the quiet part.” She paused, trying her hardest not to smile. “Then again, I thought it was pretty quiet in DC.”  
Jack laughed making Sue break.  
Jack suddenly became serious. He slowly leaned into Sue. Their lips barely touched, but it was a new beginning for them. When their cocoa was gone, and the fire had died down, Sue decided to call it a night. Jack took the couch while Sue made her way into the baby’s room to check on her. She left the door open for Levi to be able to get around.  
When Sue went to check on the door and shut off lights, she found Jack in the kitchen waiting for her. He took her hand and pulled her into his arms. His hands wandered to her face, brushing back a stray hair. His lips descended on hers. This time there was passion, lust and best of all, love felt in their kiss. Jack broke the kiss, caressed her lovingly on her forehead and walked her to the bedroom door.  
“Goodnight.” He whispered.  
“Night.”  
Sue slept all night for the first time since Lily was born. She woke refreshed. There was something wrong. The baby hadn’t woke up at all during the night. Panic instantly set in! Sue rushed from her bed, threw open the door and ran to the babies room. When she reached for the door, she stopped. Took a step back. Sitting at the table was Jack, holding their daughter, feeding her a bottle and looking at her tenderly.  
“You’re up. Lily’s OK?” She asked.  
“Yes. She’s fine.” Jack said. “Hungry though.”  
“I didn’t know she woke up. Levi never came for me.” Sue said, letting her heart slow down.  
“I’m sorry. You were so tired, and sleeping so soundly, that when I heard her crying, I figured I would give it a shot. Figured, the worst that could happen was I’d have to wake you up, right?” Jack explained.  
“Have you two been up long?” Sue asked reaching for the coffee mugs.  
“Not really, half hour. Lily woke up at 4 and wanted her diaper changed. As soon as I took the wet one off, she fell asleep again.” Jack continued. “This little girl is a very bright child.” Jack boasted. He proceeded to explain to Sue all the things she had done that impressed him. Sue laughed, nearly spitting out her coffee.  
“Well, maybe we should look into a fast paced, early admissions program in one of the hoity toity prep schools in the DC area?” She mocked. Jack just made a face at her. After showers and packing were done, Sue stopped by the hardware store to say goodbye to Hillary and her family. Tears were shed, and the keys and contract were passed over. Just as she was leaving, Irene was coming in.  
“Oh, thank goodness I caught you. We stopped at the house, but you’d already left. Joe and I were talking last night. I think we’re going to take you up on your offer to take the house.” She gushed.  
“That’s wonderful! I’m so happy.” Sue said. “Well, the keys and contract are with Hillary if you want to sign it, I can take it with me. I’ve already signed it.”  
“Oh, no. I will let Joe make the final decision and sign it. I just wanted to tell you how much it means to us. It’s such a generous offer.” Irene said choking up.  
“I’m happy to do it. You get a good house to stay in, and I get someone I can trust to take care of it. I hope Joe chooses to move in.” Sue said. “I have to get going, we have a long drive ahead of us.”  
“Joe liked the idea of putting cattle on our land. He was thinking of having the guy he works for with the cows put his there to graze. Maybe we can earn a little money or trade the grazing for a heifer or two next spring. Anyway, I don’t want to hold you up. Sue, it was such a pleasure getting to know you. Thank you again.” Irene said. They hugged quickly and Sue and family headed home.  
XOXOXOX  
Monday morning brought a new day, and a new promise. The elevator doors opened and Jack hobbled out and into the bullpen.  
“Hey! The wayward wander hath returned!” Myles called out.  
“Good to see you can actually make it into the office.” Bobby teased.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Jack said snidely. “Where is everyone? Seem quiet around here.” He said jokingly. “Oh, wait, this is everyone, you’re just not working!”  
The place roared with laughter. D walked out of his office.  
“What’s going on here?” D asked, then noticed Jack. “Oh, I should have known it was Sparky!” He said shaking his hand.  
“How are you feeling Jack? How are the ribs?” Tara asked.  
“Healing, but sore.” He paused. “Hey, I want you to meet someone. Everyone stay here.” He said.  
Jack headed out to the hall and retrieved Lily from Sue.  
“Everyone, I want you to meet Lily.” He said unwrapping her from her blanket. Everyone looked up, and stunned looks washed over the crowd.  
“A bit on the young side wouldn’t you say?” Bobby teased.  
“This is Lily Jacqueline. My daughter.” He said.  
Mouths fell open and gasps of surprise. Sue walked in behind him with Lucy.  
“Hi everyone.” Sue said. Everyone called out Sue’s name. She laughed.  
“I see you’ve all met our daughter.” Sue said. Tara jumped up and went to see the baby, as did the entire team, then one by one they made their way to see Sue.  
“Well, I see there are some things I really don’t know about you!” Bobby laughed.  
Everyone cooed over the baby, hugged and congratulated the new family.  
Sue was busy with the baby and her friends when she felt a tug on her sleeve. When she looked down, Jack knelt beside her, ring in hand. The room instantly went quiet.  
Sue gasped.  
“Sue, I love you. I have for a long time. Will you marry me?” He asked nervously.  
“Oh, Jack!” Sue gasped. All eyes were on Sue waiting for her answer. “Yes! Yes I’ll marry you!” She said launching herself into Jack’s arms. Once again the room erupted into hoots, hollers and cheers.  
The wedding was simple, just family and friends. Both sets of parents and siblings attended, as did Hillary and her family, and Joe, Irene and the boys with a signed contract.  
Sue and Jack agreed on a civil ceremony as soon as possible to make it legal and they would plan something bigger for later. Lucy served as maid of honor, Bobby best man, Levi as ring bearer and Lily was honorary flower girl, pulled by Sue’s nieces in a wagon. The reception was dinner at their favorite restaurant.  
Six months after they were married, the young couple put a down payment on a four bedroom Victorian in Georgetown. Jack teased Sue that she had better not want more children than what would fill the rooms, keeping in mind that one of those bedrooms was theirs, and one was for Levi and Bo- their newest addition.  
The guys of the bullpen agreed to help the family move into their new house. Sue and Lucy directed and took smaller items down to the moving truck. As Jack picked up the phone table, Bobby noticed something sticking out of the back of the baseboard heater.  
“Hey, Mate, what’s that?” Bobby asked.  
“What’s what?”  
“That paper? Anything important?” Bobby asked.  
Jack pulled it out of the wall unit. He flipped it over and saw that it was a letter addressed to him, in Sue’s handwriting.  
“Hey! My letter!” Sue exclaimed. Jack opened it and read that he was going to be a daddy to a little girl. He smiled and teared up.  
“I’m so glad I didn’t find out this way, but I wish I had found out at this time.” Jack said. He softly kissed Sue. They finished moving from one to the other, but only set up their bed and the baby’s crib before calling for pizza and calling it a night.  
As they lay in bed wrapped in each other’s arms, Sue handed Jack a folded piece of paper.  
It read:  
“Dear Daddy,  
Mommy and I wanted to share a secret with you. We love you very much.” Jack chuckled. “Oh, that’s not a secret? Here’s our real secret. I’m going to be a big sister. I love you daddy. Love Lily”  
Jack nearly jumped out of bed.  
“You- you’re- you’re pregnant?” Jack asked. Sue smiled and nodded. “At this rate, we’re going to need a bigger house!” He laughed and kissed Sue, pulling her on top of him as he sank back down onto the bed.

THE END!


End file.
